El hombre de mis sueños
by Adaptitgirl
Summary: Serena ha decidido que su marido debe ser el duque de Wrothston-al cual aún no conoce- pero está segura que ningún otro podrá satisfacer su expectativas, mucho menos el simple, aunque increíblemente atractivo criador de caballos, Darien Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi **_

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

— ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, Yaten Kou?—El tono de voz de Serena Tsukino sonó injustamente áspero, pero esa había sido su intención. Cuando lo miró, su expresión denotó un marcado desdén, como si de verdad no soportara al hombre. Claro que no había nada de cierto en eso, pues el honorable Yaten Kou le resultaba de veras muy agradable.

Se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos platinados a los que lograba controlar con una cinta en su largo cabello. Sus ojos verdes profundos también eran bonitos. Tenía una altura no muy excesiva. Su figura en sí no era intimidante, pero tampoco falta de fortaleza. A sus veintisiete años, era un joven con excelentes prospectos, sin mencionar el hecho de que había heredado una cuantiosa suma por parte de la familia de su madre.

Serena no tenía ni la menor duda de que Yaten sería el esposo ideal para ella. Hasta se habría animado a tomar la iniciativa si su mejor amiga, Mina Aino, no le hubiera confesado poco tiempo después de conocerlo que ella también lo deseaba.

Y estas habían sido las palabras textuales de Mina. "_Lo deseo, Sere_". Ellas siempre habían tenido por costumbre hablarse con toda franqueza, al menos entre sí y cuando estaban seguras de que nadie pudiera escucharlas e impresionarse por semejantes expresiones y comentarios. Pero ese día Mina estaba tan exaltada que muy poco le había importado sí alguien las escuchaba.

—Sinceramente, es "_el_" hombre. Jamás me había sentido tan... tan... y cuando me sonrió, oh, me sentí... demonios, no puedodescribirlo exactamente, pero creí que ibaa desmayarme.

—Quizás era el corsé que te apretaba demasiado—había bromeado Serena con una sonrisa— Ya sabes que debes dejar espacio suficiente para que te pase un poquito de aire al menos...

—Oh, basta ya—se había quejado Mina—. Estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Qué hago con él, Sere?

Sólo por el hecho de que Serena le llevaba cinco meses de edad se suponía que debía ser la experta en el asunto y la que tenía una respuesta adecuada para cada cosa. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Serena sabía muy poco al respecto. De modo que ese día Serena había apelado al senti do común para aconsejarle a su mejor amiga—Solo sonríe y actúa con naturalidad. Así, él no tendrá escapatoria.

Y así fue exactamente. Luego de un trato de dos, el honorabilísimo Yaten le propuso matrimonio. La boda se celebraría el día que Mina cumpliera los dieciocho años, en poco menos de tres meses. Y nada de ceremonias sencillas para la boda del hijo de un vizconde. Sería la gran fiesta en la cumbre de la temporada londinense.

Al principio Mina había aceptado de buen grado que Serena fingiese ante Yaten ser la más osada de las mujeres, dado que cada joven por el que Mina había mostrado el menor interés invariablemente se había enamorado de Serena. Y no porque Mina no fuera bonita. Era muy atractiva; tenía cabello con suaves ondas rubias y ojos azules. Pero ante la indiscutible belleza con la que Serena había sido bendecida, sus cualidades parecían insignificantes. En consecuencia, desde un principio, Mina se había propuesto que la atención de Yaten no divagara por ninguna otra parte, mucho menos en dirección a su amiga.

Pero aquella estrategia de Serena, por cierto muy poco ortodoxa, ya se había extendido más de la cuenta: tanto que Yaten ya no se embelesaba tímidamente, ni pedía disculpas por lo que pudiera haber ofendido a Serena sino que ahora se defendía con vehemencia y lo lograba con bastante éxito.

Mientras jalaba fuertemente de las riendas del bayo que alejaba el carruaje de la casa de Mina, por donde había pasado a buscar a ambas muchachas, Yaten señaló sin volver a mirar a Serena—No estoy mirando nada, señorita Tsukino. Absolutamentenada.

Mina se quedó inmóvil. Nunca antes Yaten le contestado con tanta crueldad. Notó que Serena también se había tomado muy a pecho la respuesta. Se puso colorada de furia y volvió la cabeza para que Yaten no notara que la había herido.

Pero Mina tampoco podía culpar a Yaten. Un hombrepodía tolerargroserías por parte de una mujer hasta cierto punto,a partir del cual se tornaba tan grosero como ella. En realidad se sentía culpable por no haber puesto punto final al plan de Serena mucho antes. Pero no lo había hecho porque en el fondo le quedaba la sospecha de que si Serena se mostraba tal como era ante Yaten, él podría haber caído en la tentación, al igual que todos los demás, con una sola sonrisa de Serena.

Bueno, pero ya era suficiente. Mina estaba segura de que Yaten la amaba. Y sí en ese momento era incapaz de retenerlo era porque no lo merecía o, mejor dicho, él no la merecía a ella. Hablaría con Serena no bien el vicario terminara con su sermón o quizás antes, por lo menos antes de que el dolor volviera loca a su amiga. Esa idea la preocupaba pues cuando Serena se enojaba, cosa que por suerte no sucedía a menudo, podía tornarse terriblemente impredecible.

Mina encontró la oportunidad de hablar cuando llegaron a la iglesia en el límite de Teadale Village. Yaten se adelantó para presentar sus respetos a lady Esmeralda y a sus tres hijas. Como condesa de Wedgwood, Esmeralda Green poseía uno de los títulos más nobles de la vecindad y por ello trataba despóticamente a quienes eran inferiores a ella. Y ni siquiera Serena era inmune a la actitud de Esmeralda. Nunca perdía oportunidad para que la condesa notara su presencia, pues como anfitriona reinante del condado sus invitaciones eran muy apreciadas. Serena estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir una.

Mina tuvo que retenerla para que no saliera corriendo detrás de Yaten a saludar a la condesa. Deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento. No obstante, por la impaciente expresión de su rostro, Serena no prometía prestar mucha atención a su amiga. Por el contrario, trató de eludir la conversación de antemano.

—Espero que no menciones lo que ocurrió en el coche, Mina.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó Mina, sin lugar a vacilaciones— Sé cuál es tu táctica, Serena, y créeme que te amo por eso. Estoy segura de que en un principio hasta me ayudó mucho. Pero ahora me gustaría estar convencida de que Yaten está a mi lado por lo que soy, que no caerá rendido a tus pies por el solo hecho de ver esos simpáticos hoyuelos de tu sonrisa.

Serena parpadeó y con una espontánea aunque, muy poco femenina carcajada abrazó a su amiga. —Sé que tienes razón, pero se me ha hecho una especie de hábito hostigarlo.

—Entonces abandona hoy mismo este hábito.

Serena obsequió a su amiga una amplia sonrisa. —De acuerdo, pero ¿No crees que él sospechará si a partir de hoy comienzo a tratarlo en forma diferente?

—Lo que creo es que seguramente dejará de insistir en que corte mi amistad contigo.

Los ojos azulnoche de Serena se enardecieron y luego se entrecerraron— ¡Eh! ¿Cuándo te hizo semejante propuesta?

—Oh, en más de una ocasión. Pero no puedes reprocharle nadapues lo único que le demostrabas era el lado más oscuro de tu personalidad. Le llamaba la atención el que tuviéramos una relación tan estrecha cuando en realidad somos tan diferentes en cuanto a nuestro temperamento.

— **¡**Qué poco nosconoce!—comentó Serena bastante molesta. —Nosotras hemos sido cortadas por la misma tijera y el mismo molde. —Pero luego se calló y se mordió el labio, obviamente preocupada. — ¿No insistirá en asunto después que se hayan casado, verdad?

—Oh, ya sabes que Yaten no es nada arbitrario—la tranquilizó Mina. — Y aunque insistiera no le serviría de nada. Me temo que está usted atada a esta infranqueable amistad de por vida, señorita Tsukino.

Serena esbozó esa dulce sonrisa que dibujaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y le daba otra clase de belleza, una expresión cálida, abierta...receptiva. Incluso los caballeros que habían estado observando a Serena desde el patio de la iglesia se detuvieron en la mitad de sus conversaciones para admirarla sin disimulos. Algunos de ellos hasta se ilusionaron con intentar nuevamente cortejar a la incomparable beldad del condado.

De nuevo en paz, Mina tomó a Serena por el brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta de la iglesia, donde Yaten aún conversaba con las cuatro Green. Con una sonrisita, Mina murmuró con disimulo—Presiento que hoy es mi día de suerte, Sere. Por fin la invitación tan deseada será nuestra. Es una corazonada. Y tú con ese nuevo vestido azul luces deslumbrante. Esa vieja cara arrugada se quedará boquiabierta.

— ¿De veras lo crees? —preguntó Serena esperanzada.

Mina deseó que esa maldita invitación no hubiera sido tan importante para su amiga, pero por desgracia lo era. Y no porque la condesa pareciera conocer perfectamente a todos los pobladores del condado entero de Devonshire o porque la gente viajara largos kilómetros para acudir a sus fiestas, en las que siempre se garantizaba la presentación de invitados nuevos e interesantes. Eso sólo era un detalle, aunque realmente uno muy importante para una joven que tenía las mismas esperanzas que cualquier otra muchacha: encontrar al hombre de sus sueños más románticos ya que aún no lo había hallado dentro del ámbito de los caballeros conocidos.

Sin embargo, tampoco esa era la razón más importante pues en pocos meses más Serena viajaría a Londres por estudios y allí podría conocer a todos los candidatos que deseara. No en vano la condesa de Wedgewood se había esforzado a lo largo de los años en convertir en un verdadero logro el ser invitado a su casa. En consecuencia resultaba muy poco decoroso terminar en su lista de invitados para ser tachado a último momento o, peor aún, no ser incluido en ella por haber estado involucrado en algún escándalo familiar que impidiera entrar en su círculo social. Todas las familias que tuvieran cierta jerarquía en el condado ya habían recibido una invitación por parte de la condesa, aunque no fuera más que una vez, incluso la familia de Mina. Todas menos la de Serena. Mina, por la devota lealtad que sentía por su amiga, había implorado que se la invitara a la fiesta, aunque jamás le había comentado ese detalle a Serena. ¿Con qué fin? Esa revelación la habría desesperado más de lo que ya estaba por conseguirla.

Ambas muchachas se habían convencido de que la condesa esperaría a que Serena cumpliese los dieciocho años para invitarla. Pero ya habían pasado dos meses desde entonces y tanto el terrateniente del condado como su hija aún seguían ignorados.

Mina apretó el brazo de su amiga como respondiendo a su pregunta. Rezaba en silencio para que sus esperanzas no fueran en vano. Después de todo, era la primera oportunidadque se les presentabadespués de un mes para poder hablar personalmentecon, la condesa, gracias a Yaten. Quizá, todo lo que Lady Esmeralda necesitaba era que alguien le recordara que Serena Tsukino era su vecina...

—Entonces el próximo sábado, señor Kou—decía Lady Esmeralda cuando las dos muchachas se acercaron. — Sólo una pequeña reunión de cuarenta personas, más o menos. Ah, y recuerde traer a su encantadora novia. —La condesa sonrió a Mina, miró a Serena por un instante y luego se volvió y entró en la iglesia.

Fue un verdadero y deliberado desprecio. Alice Green, la menor de sus hijas de diecisiete años, hasta rió tontamente antes de seguir a su madre. Las otras dos muchachas, Agnes y Anne, parecían muy complacidas por la escena.

Mina se quedó atónita, aunque sólo por un momento. Después se enfureció. ¿Pero cómo se atrevían? Todos sabían que Serena y Mina eran íntimas amigas y que Serena acompañaba a Mina y a Yaten a todas partes porque era la carabina. Las Green habían planeado esta burla, minuciosamente, para que surtiera el efecto deseado. Era una manera muy sutil de implicar que la invitación de Serena no había sido enviada a sabiendas y que jamás sería bien recibida. Mina creía intuir la razón.

Yaten carraspeó para llamarlas a la realidad y recordarles que se habían quedado de pie allí, inmóviles. Serena tenía el rostro más pálidoque las cintas de su cofia y sus ojos azules se habíanllenado de lágrimas a tal punto que amenazaban con bañarle las mejillas en cualquier momento a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. Mina experimentó un profundodolor por su amiga. Pero lo que más la enfurecía era su impotencia para solucionar el problema. Sólo le restabaofrecerle su compasión y apoyo.

Serena apretó la mano de su amiga, le dirigió una mirada consternada con sus bellos ojos azules y le preguntó en un murmullo — ¿Por qué?

Mina estaba tan enfadada que dio una respuesta muy directa —Porque eres demasiado hermosa, maldita sea. Ella tiene que casar a sus feas hijas pero, si tú estás cerca, nadie las mirará siquiera.

—Pero eso es tan... tan…

— ¿Egoísta? ¿Trivial? Sin ninguna duda, Sere, pero...

—No hay cuidado, Mina, realmente... Pero necesito estar sola en este—No terminó la frase y se apartó abruptamente de su amiga.

—Serena, espera — le gritó. Pero había empezado a correr aun antes de llegar al patio de la iglesia pues ya no tuvo más fuerzas para contener el llanto.

—Supongo que tendremos que salir corriendo detrás de ella pues son casi dos kilómetros desde aquí hasta Sutton Manor — señaló Yaten.

—No sólo por eso saldremos tras ella —replicó Mina, aún con la mirada fija en su amiga, quien se habla detenido para buscar un pañuelo en su bolso, aunque siguió corriendo sin usarlo. Nosotras ya hemos caminado ese trecho antes. —Pero Mina miró a Yaten y su expresión la puso furiosa otra vez. —No te atrevas a regocijarte con esto porque ella no se merecía lo que esa horrible mujer le hizo.

—Permíteme que no esté de acuerdo contigo en...

—No, no te lo permitiré. De todas maneras, a partir de hoy notarás un gran cambio en ella, así que puedo de círtelo con tranquilidad. La única razón por la que siem pre te trató mal fue para que nunca te fijaras en ella como mujer. Lo hizo por amor a mí, porque sabía lo mucho que yo te quería... entonces no deseaba que yo sufriera si tú ponías los ojos en ella y no en mí.

—Pero casi no soporto a esa muchacha —protestó él.

—No pensabas así la primera vez que la viste, ¿ver dad? —señaló ella.

—Bueno, no pero ¿Te refieres a que todo esto fue deliberado?

—Sí, y sí quieres enojarte por ello, hazlo conmigo, porque yo pude haberla detenido antes, pero... Bueno, creo que tuve miedo de que te dieras cuenta de que en realidad Serena es una persona muy cálida y afectuosa.

—Y malcriada, obstinada...

—Un poquito malcriada, pero es comprensible con un padre tan amable y generoso como el terrateniente. Y yo también soy algo obstinada, Yaten.

—Sí, pero en ti me parece encantador.

—Creo que debo darte las gracias. Pero ¿Puedes comprender el dilema de Serena? Ella sabe cómo la miran los hombres, Yaten. La actitud que asumió contigo fue la única defensa que tiene para que los hombres no se desesperen por ella.

—Pero yo no querría tener una esposa como ella. ¡Oh no, por Dios! —Y realmente pareció muy convencido de lo que decía. —Esa joven necesita un hombre que no sienta ni el más mínimo vestigio de celos. No podría tolerar que todos mis conocidos se enamorasen de mi esposa. Uno o dos está bien, pero más. Si todos lo hicieran, Dios me volvería loco.

—Hablas como si ella estuviera desahuciada. ¿Qué hombre no se pone un poquito celoso cuando su esposa está en juego?

—Bueno, en realidad, supongo que los celos de un hombre no cuentan demasiado cuando ese hombre está bien seguro del amor de su mujer. Pero ella deberá hacer un esfuerzo constante para asegurarle que lo que siente por él es auténtico.

A Mina no le convenció esa concepción tan parcial. — ¿Y qué sucede si es ella quien siente celos por una u otra razón? ¿Él también tendría que esforzarse por convencerla de su amor?

—Claro que no. Él se casó con ella ¿No?

—No, todavía no—refunfuñó ella.

Yaten se quedó parpadeando mientras ella acomodaba las faldas de su vestido para caminar muy erguida en dirección al carruaje. Yaten debió apurarse para alcanzarla. — ¿No habremos cambiado los sujetos de la conversación? —le preguntó bastante incómodo.

—Tú, dímelo Yaten ¿Lo hicimos?

—Por supuesto que no —insistió. —El caso de tu amiga es único, porque ella es única, Mina. Y no me refiero a que tú para mí no seas única, pero ya sabes a qué apunto. No podemos compararla con nosotros.

—Bien, Yaten, te perdono.

—Supongo que debo agradecértelo.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•**

— ¿Estás comiendo otra vez? —preguntó Mina mientras ingresaba en el comedor sin ser anunciada debidamente.

Serena cubrió un bostezo con su servilleta y luego la arrojó sobre la mesa. —A decir verdad, esta es mi primera comida del día, aunque debo admitir que fue bastante abundante.

—Bueno, termina ese té —sugirió Mina mientras se sentaba a su lado. —Así me sirvo un poco yo también. —Luego, como restándole importancia al asunto, agregó — ¿De modo que es tu primera comida del día? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Serena se encogió de hombros. Sirvió más té en su taza y se la tendió a Mina, quien le agregó un poco de azúcar. Después de ese detalle no había dudas de que las muchachas lo compartían todo. Serena tomaba su té sin azúcar, pero las dos lo sabían. En realidad, había muy pocas cosas que ignoraran la una de la otra luego de once años de amistad. Pero Krebs, su mayordomo podía anticipar ciertas cosas, demodo que había ido a la cocina para enviar a Cora, la hija de la cocinera, con otra taza al comedor.

Serena aguardó a que hiciera su reverencia y abandonara el comedor para confesar —Me quedé dormida.

— ¿Una mala noche?

—Una subestimación de la realidad—admitió Serena.

—Sabía que debí haberme quedado a dormir anoche. Pero pensé que ya estabas bien aunque bastante enojada como para ponerte a cavilar amargamente sobre lo sucedido.

Serena rió entre dientes — ¿Y crees que si estás enojada puedes dormir bien toda la noche?

—Bueno, es mejor que ponerte a pensar.

—Mina, créeme que estoy en posición de disentir—replicó Serena.

—Oh, bien —dijo Mina. — ¿Entonces todo empeoró después que yo me fui?

—Un poco.

El día anterior, cuando Mina se bajó del carruaje al alcanzar a su amiga, las lágrimas de Serena ya se habían secado. Yaten la seguía lentamente, a una distancia prudencial para que las muchachas pudieran conversar con tranquilidad. Para animaría un poco, Mina hasta le sugirió volver para dar a lady Esmeralda un fuerte puñetazo en medio de la nariz. Y Serena lo consideró por un momento aunque luego descartó la idea por considerarla una venganza poco satisfactoria. Claro que Mina no lo había dicho en serio, pero convino con su amiga que la condesa no valía el escándalo que se suscitaría ante semejante hecho.

— ¡Yo sabía que no debí haberte escuchado! —exclamó Mina . "_Ve a tu casa_" me dijiste. "_Ya estoy bien. No es la primera vez que recibo un golpe así'_, me aseguraste.

Serena rió. —Bueno, eso es cierto.

—No entiendo cómo puedes reírte de esto.

Hasta el presente aún Mina se enfurecía cada vez que recordaba que todas las demás amigas, una por una, habían ido desapareciendo del grupo cuando Serena empezó a crecer y a convertirse en una bella mujer, algunas de ellas la habían ridiculizado en público, llevando las cosas demasiado lejos. Cualquiera habría pensado que Serena se había puesto hermosa a propósito para perturbarlas.

Tampoco Serena podía entender cómo le quedaban ganas de reírse ante algo así, cuando el no tener amigas le producía un extraño dolor que jamás había podido superar completamente. Era como si hubiese quedado flotando en la superficie, a la espera de que sucediera algo para que todo aquello renaciera con todas sus fuerzas. Y la actitud de la condesa de Wedgewood sin duda había provocado el resurgimiento de todo ese pasado.

—Es mejor reír que llorar, ¿no crees? —comentó, con la mirada fija en un poco de salchicha que había sobrado y que utilizaba para dibujar círculos sobre un montículo de mermelada en el plato.

— ¡Por Dios, claro que sí! ¿Quieres que conversemos al respecto?—Ambas sabían que el tema de charla serían esas antiguas penas y no las presentes.

—No... Salvo cuando recuerdo todo lo que nos hemos divertido en los últimos años, casi me da pena que las otras muchachas no estuvieran presentes para disfrutarlo también.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, supongo que yo también siento lo mismo. Después de todo, se convirtieron en unas criaturas aburridas luego que nos dejaron. Pero si lo pienso dos veces, no me da ninguna pena.

—A mí tampoco, pero me pareció una frase bonita para decir.

Ambas se echaron a reír, aunque en realidad era una charla muy triste. Mina se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Supongo que esta comida tan tardía implica que no has ido a cabalgar como lo haces habitualmente todas las mañanas y que, por consiguiente, estarás de un humor insoportable durante todo el día.

Por lo general, Serena desayunaba bien temprano con el terrateniente y luego pasaba media mañana cabalgando en su caballo, Sir Endy, y la otra mitad cuidándolo. Ningún cuidador aunque en la casa no había más que uno porque sólo tenían cuatro caballos gozaba del privilegio de acercarse al motivo de orgullo y diversión de Serena, Sir Endy, si no era para darle de comer, y a Serena también le complacía hacerlo ella misma. Cualquiera que tuviera conocimiento de las frecuentes visitas de Serena a los establos podía adivinar que la muchacha amaba profundamente a los caballos.

—En realidad, sí salí a cabalgar—corrigió Serena fijando la mirada en la salchicha—Anoche.

— ¡No!

—Alrededor de las dos de la mañana

— ¡No es cierto!

Serena alzó la vista dispuesta a explicarse. —Tuve que hacerlo, Mina. Juro que es cierto. Estuve a punto de volverme loca,

— ¿Fuiste con alguno de los criados?

—No me animé a despertarlos.

— ¡Serena!

—Bueno, nadie me vio—contestó Serena a la defensiva, cayendo en la cuenta ahora de lo escandaloso que era para una joven dama salir sola a esas horas de la noche. —Me quedé junto al camino para seguridad de Sir Endy, porque estaba tan oscura la noche... Y me dio resultado, pues cuando volví me dormí al instante. —Mina se quedó mirándola, de modo que Serena prosiguió—. En realidad, la cabalgata fue más que un buen remedio para mi insomnio. En mi tercer viaje de ida y vuelta al pueblo...

— ¿Tercero?

—Fueron cinco en total... Bien, sólo podía limitarme al maldito camino y Sir Endy estaba tan ansioso como yo.

Mina abrió los ojos bien grandes.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo —continuó Serena—en mi tercer viaje se me ocurrió lo que podría hacerle a lady Esmeralda Green para vengarme de la mejor manera posible, Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La expresión de Mina se tornó extraña — ¿No habrás reconsiderado la idea de golpearla?

—No—contestó Serena con una sonrisa y luego agregó triunfante—construiré una mansión el doble de grande que la suya y entonces me convertiré en la anfitriona reinante del condado. Con eso aprenderá.

—Ah ¿Y cómo lo lograrás?

—Muy simple. Me casaré con el duque.

—Oh, estupendo. Así lo lograrás. ¿Y qué duque tienes en mente?

—El de Wrothston, por supuesto —anunció Serena— Es el único que conocemos.

Mina se puso de pie porque ponerle un nombre a ese duque era el acabose de los caprichos de Serena. Al punto de que Mina empezaba a preocuparse ¿Hablaría realmente en serio?

—En realidad no lo conocemos en absoluto. Como recordarás, no estuvo en Sherring Cross el día que tomamos el té con su abuela. La única razón por la que llegamos a sus propiedades fue porque tu padre tenía una oscura relación con la duquesa viuda y se tomó la libertad de escribirle para que ella lo aconsejara sobre la compra de un caballo que él deseaba regalarte cuando cumplieras doce años.

—Y por esas cosas del destino nos invitó a elegir uno de los caballos del establo del duque.

— ¿Destino? Tenían cientos de caballos. Se sintió más que feliz de poderse sacar de encima al menos uno de ellos.

—Los reproducen allí en Sherring Cross, de modo que por eso estaba contento de vendernos uno. —Luego se inclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de la silla y agregó —Ya tenemos algo en común: los caballos.

— ¿Tenemos? ¿Te refieres a ti y al duque? Por Dios, Sere, no puedes estar hablando en serio de esto ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —Serena rió satisfecha, Imagínate, Mina. Un majestuoso carruaje frente a la iglesia, con el escudo ducal, mientras la condesa y sus hijas aún solteras se queden mirando allí, atónitas y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces bajo del carruaje, asistida por el hombre más apuesto que puedan imaginarse y, por supuesto, seré lo bastante magnánima para desear a la condesa que pase un buen día y hasta le haré el honor de presentarle a mi esposo, el duque. Además, claro, fingiré no darme cuenta de que se quedará boquiabierta por la sorpresa.

—Y sin duda sucederá así. Mina rió, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la imaginación de la muchacha. —Sería la revancha perfecta. —Luego suspiró con dramatismo. —Si fuera posible.

—Pero lo es—respondió Serena con toda serenidad. —Y veré que se cumpla.

A Mina la sorprendió sobremanera la expresión determinada, casi caprichosa, de su amiga.

—Bien, espera un momento. Seamos realistas respecto de este punto. Si quieres casarte por conseguir un título, te buscaremos un vizconde agradable. Quizá sea posible encontrar un conde. Sí, un conde que te convertiría en un par de lady o... No me niegues con la cabeza, maldita sea.

—Mina, si decido casarme sólo por el título, este deberá ser uno realmente importante, porque considero que me estoy rebajando.

—Entonces no te rebajes.

—Ya he decidido hacerlo y cuanto más lo pienso más me agrada la idea de convertirme en una duquesa.

Mina refunfuñó — ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mala en todo este asunto? De acuerdo, escucha los hechos, Serena. En tus antecedentes debe de haber algún conde...

—Cuatro generaciones atrás, además de uno o dos barones.

—Lo que fuere; en este condado eres simplemente la hija de un terrateniente. Si un duque se quiere casar, lo hace con la realeza, no con hijas de terratenientes.

—El duque de Wrothston lo hará... ¿Y por qué no? —Respondió Serena, con obstinación —Su riqueza es mucho mayor de lo que pueda imaginarse. También ha logrado alcanzar la posición que cualquier hombre puede aspirar, de modo que no necesita casarse con alguien con título. Si lo desea, puede casarse por amor. Un duque puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Y sucede que mis antecedentes me convierten en una muchacha aceptable. Por supuesto que si se lo propusiese podría procurarse alguien mucho más importante que la hija de un terrateniente, Pero le importará un rábano todo eso porque estará enamorado de mí. Perdidamente. Tenlo muy presente. Y tú sabes por qué, ¿No? Por este maldito rostro que tengo. Hasta ahora sólo me ha dado sinsabores, pero llegó el momento de las compensaciones; me hará ganar un duque.

En aquellas palabras había mucha amargura, mucho dolor, lo que hizo que Mina tuviera mucha cautela al formularle la siguiente pregunta— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— ¿Qué hay conmigo?

— ¿Qué sucederá si tú no lo amas?

—Por supuesto que lo amaré.

— ¿Y si no puedes, Sere? ¿Si él es horrible, despreciable y para nada capaz de inspirar afecto?

—No se atreverá. Es un duque.

Mina casi sonrió ante tan ridícula certeza. — ¿Pero qué sucederá si, cuando lo conoces, muy en tu interior te das cuenta de que no es para nada el hombre de tu vida? ¿Que sólo te hará sentir desgraciada? ¿Aún lo querrás?

Después de una larga pausa, Serena dijo—No.

"_Gracias a Dios por esta respuesta_", se dijo Mina en silencio. Ya más segura, siguió adelante. —Sabes que él puede resultar horrible.

— ¿Has olvidado a aquella muchacha del salón de belleza que nos comentó lo apuesto que era?

—Sólo trataba de impresionarnos.

—Ya lo estábamos. Ese día no necesitábamos que nadie nos impresionara más todavía.

—Esa es otra cuestión. Realmente no puedes desear vivir en un lugar así.

— ¿Estás bromeando?—vociferó Serena. —Sherring Cross es la mansión más maravillosa que puedas imaginar.

—Pero no es un hogar; es un mausoleo erigido en una gran extensión de tierra.

—Lo sé—convino Serena como en sueños. —Todo era tan grandioso.

— ¿Grandioso? Es probable que la gente se pierda allí y hasta que se muera encerrada allí adentro por no poder encontrar la salida.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron y repentinamente se echaron a reír. — ¿Crees que se mueren, Mina?

—Bueno... por lo menos, deben de preocuparse bastante—Rieron otra vez hasta que Mina tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer. —De acuerdo, supongo que conquistar un duque no debe de ser tarea imposible, sobre todo, para alguien con tu presencia. ¿Estás absolutamente segura, Sere?

—Sí. En lo que a mí respecta, Lord Endymion puede ir despidiéndose de sus últimos y contados días de soltería

—Oh, Dios —suspiró Mina. —Ya había olvidado que bautizaste Endy a tu caballo por el nombre del duque.

Serena parpadeó. —Así es.

Otra vez retumbaron las carcajadas en el salón hasta que Krebs las interrumpió para anunciarles la llegada del honorable Yaten Kou.

Serena, con una amplia y radiante sonrisa, lo saludó —Buenos días, Yaten. Vaya, hoy te ves muy apuesto. Si me perdonas un momento, subiré corriendo a buscar mi bolso para que podamos partir de inmediato.

Pasó a toda prisa a su lado, sin aguardar a que él le respondiera, pues aún estaba azorado por la sonrisa con la que la joven lo había recibido. Mina ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de té, sorprendida con placer por no haber sentido ni el más mínimo indicio de celos ante la reacción de Yaten frente a su amiga.

Entonces señaló—Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más, Yaten, a menos que desees que Serena vuelva a ser hostil contigo.

Yaten cerró la boca, metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó—Dios, no envidio al hombre que vaya a pedir su mano. Realmente no quisiera estar en su lugar.

—Ese hombre ya ha sido designado, de modo que lo único que nos resta es tener fe en que logre ganar su corazón cuando consiga su mano.

Yaten arqueó las cejas un tanto confundido. — ¿Acaso me he perdido algo entre ayer y hoy?

—No mucho, pero... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que sentirías compasión por un duque?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Adaptación de la novela <em>**_Man of My Dreams _**_de_**_ Johanna Lindsey_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quiero contarles que ha sido muy trabajoso ¡Nunca imaginé que adaptar fuera más difícil que escribir algo original!

Me enojé, cancelé el proyecto, luego lo retomé porque creo que vale la pena compartir esta hermosa historia con nuestros personajes favoritos, en este caso, lo adapté a Serena y Darien.

Cómo podrán imaginar he debido realizar una serie de cambios, para precisamente adaptarlo al fandom, dicho esto las aliento a leer el original, luego de claro-sonrisa- leer la adaptación.

**Véanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, anímanos a continuar con esta adaptación.  
><strong>  
>Con muchísimo cariño… (Y dolor de cabeza a estas alturas).<p>

Adaptitgirl.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi **_

**II**

—Esto me parece que es llevar la precaución demasiado lejos, señor Taylor. A pie, por Dios. Andrew se destornillaría de risa si lo viera.

Kelvin Taylor miró con sumo disgusto al hombre alto que estaba a su lado. Desde que habían partido de Kent no había hecho más que escuchar quejas por una razón u otra. Claro que se lo habían advertido.

—No tendría que caminar si hubiera traído otro caballo tal como yo le sugerí.

— ¿Escuchaste cómo te insulta, Helios? —preguntó Darien al caballo.

Kelvin dirigió una mirada asesina al caballo de Darien pero siguió presionando con la realidad de los hechos.

—Una cosa es viajar de noche, como hemos estado haciéndolo, señor Chiba, pero durante el día tanto usted como los demás ven mucho más ¿No cree que la gente se preguntaría qué hace un simplón como usted montando un caballo como ese? Supuestamente, usted está aquí con el fin de desaparecer, no para llamar la atención.

—Y supongo que usted está aquí para fastidiarme hasta la muerte—respondió Darien. —Pero por si no se dio cuenta aún, ya hemos perdido de vista al pueblo y no hay un alma en este maldito camino.

—No había, pero ahora sí ¿O acaso es tan ciego como testarudo?

Darien ignoró el carruaje que acababa de aparecer en lo alto de una colina. Sólo se detuvo repentinamente para dirigir a Kelvin una de sus miradas más intimidatorias. Y con, su metro noventa de estatura y su físico tan robusto sin duda, lograba sus objetivos con facilidad. Pero a Kelvin no se lo había escogido como escolta de este joven por su fama de débil de carácter. Justamente todo lo contrario. Y, además, recibía órdenes directas de la única persona que Darien era incapaz de desafiar, por lo que Kelvin algunas veces controlaba la situación. Solo algunas pocas…

—Nos dijeron que los dominios del terrateniente no quedan muy apartados del camino—explicó Kelvin. —Cuando lleguemos, tendrá oportunidad de recuperar ese bello animal. Hasta entonces, tenga a bien recordar que no es más que un cuidador de caballos por ahora.

—Criador, señor Taylor—lo cortó Darien sin mucha ceremonia. —Criador de caballos y domador. Sí, domador también. Suena bien y...

—Pero usted no tiene ni la menor idea de...

—Allí es donde usted entra en juego, para que yo no haga nada que pueda ponerme en evidencia.

—Esa no es la razón...

—Esa es la razón por la que yo acepté su molesta compañía. Si tengo que vivir en un establo, seré yo quien dé las órdenes o de lo contrario esta loca idea termina aquí mismo.

Kelvin abrió la boca como para rebatirle, pero en este punto en particular se dio cuenta de que no le serviría para nada. De modo que asintió con la cabeza y continuó dando órdenes que tenían mejores perspectivas de ser ejecutadas.

—Como precisamente se trata de un carruaje que viene en nuestra dirección y lo más probable es que transporte gente del lugar, bájese el sombrero para ocultar...

—Oh, basta ya, Taylor—rezongó Darien ya al límite de su paciencia. —Estamos en el maldito fin del mundo. Si esos campesinos son capaces de reconocerme, juro que me comeré estas atroces botas que me ha hecho poner.

— ¿Podría agacharse un poco al menos?

—No. —Y ese "No" tenía una firme convicción. —Estoy caminando, caminando, por el amor de Dios, con chaqueta apolillada que me cuelga en un hombro, con unas botas tan zaparrastrosas que ni siquiera son dignas de ser obsequiadas a los pobres como caridad y además sudando, señor Taylor. ¡Sudando! Sepa que no hacer ni media concesión más. Nada.

—Sudando en una maldita camisa de lino blanca —murmuró Kelvin por lo bajo. — Justamente la marca de noble...

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, señor Chiba, nada en absoluto —dijo Kelvin. —Pero si fallamos en este objetivo sabremos quién habrá sido el culpable ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Pero el comentario no fue para nada reconfortante.

No era extraño ver lugareños caminando a los costados del camino, guiando a sus caballos por las riendas en lugar de montarlos, desde Teadale. Lo que era extraño de verdad en ese día era la clase de caballo que paseaba por el camino.

Serena advirtió el pura sangre negro mucho antes de que Yaten lo señalara — ¡Por Dios! ¿Alguna vez vieron un padrillo tan bello?

Mina y Serena intercambiaron una mirada divertida. La palabra "padrillo" jamás se le habría escapado si Yaten no hubiera estado impresionado al punto tal de olvidar la presencia de las damas. Pero como estaban más cerca aún del animal, las elegantes líneas de su cuerpo eran inequívocas ahora. A decir verdad, ninguno de los tres había visto antes un semental más imponente que ese.

Por el amor que sentía por los caballos, Serena estaba tan atónita como Yaten, si no más aún. Ella, que siempre se había regodeado por tener el mejor caballo de la comarca, de todo Devonshire, tenía la sensación de que este pura sangre dejaba al pobre Sir Endy a la altura de una cucaracha y no por falta de méritos propios. Pero ese animal era muy hermoso. Serena imaginó lo emocionante que sería montarlo, la velocidad que alcanzaría con un jinete experimentado. Le parecía injusto que se considerara que las damas no podían montar padrillos pues aquel era el caballo que Serena habría deseado poseer. Hasta llegó a considerar la loca idea de pedir a su padre que lo comprase. Él siempre la había complacido en todo... hasta en las cosas que excedían el límite de lo razonable. Claro que de inmediato descartó la idea, convencida de que el dueño de ese animal no se desprendería de él por ningún precio. Ella no lo haría si le perteneciera.

Apenas cayó en la cuenta de que Yaten había ordenado al cochero que detuviera el carruaje. En consecuencia, el padrillo estaba frente a ella, para que pudiera admirarlo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, con toda la intención de aproximársele aún más cuando escuchó que Mina, riendo, le murmuró: "_Compórtate_". Entonces recordó que no era correcto que una dama examinara el caballo de otra persona, especialmente si no había obtenido el permiso de su dueño para hacerlo. Entonces se volvió para pedir la autorización al hombre que lo sostenía por las riendas, aunque de inmediato olvidó el caballo.

Cuando lo vio allí de pie, sudado y algo sucio, pensó que se trataba del hombre más apuesto que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Sin detenerse a considerar lo impropio de su gesto, lo miró con la misma ávida intensidad dispensada al animal. Era alto, robusto, de una armonía divina. Estaba bien afeitado y su rostro revelaba arrogantes líneas de sus bronceados rasgos. A Serena hasta le pareció bella la mano que elevó muy lentamente para quitarse el sombrero, liberando así una rebelde cabellera negra de color azabache. Luego examinó esos sorprendentes ojosazules, dándose cuenta de inmediato de que él también estaba observándola.

Esa mirada fue como una descarga eléctrica para ella pues la hizo tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato, apartó la vista y se sintió feliz de que el ala de su sombrero fuera lo suficientemente ancha como para esconder el acalorado rubor de sus mejillas. Estaba tan mortificada que no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. La única excusa que encontró fue la de su profunda admiración por el padrillo, que se trasladó a otro espécimen más importante, aunque de una especie distinta...

Pero esa no era ninguna excusa razonable para explicar su comportamiento frente a un extraño. Nunca antes había mirado a un hombre de esa manera tan descarada.

Serena, notó la humilde calidad de su vestimenta, de la lentitud de sus maneras, como si no hubiera estado habituado a ellas, de la falta de pañuelo de cuello, que ningún caballero que se preciara de tal habría prescindido. Llegó a la conclusión de que no pertenecía a la alta burguesía ¡Gracias a Dios! Al menos, eso era lo que Serena deseaba para que su indescriptible comportamiento no fuera el centro de comentarios entre todos sus conocidos. El rumor podría llegar a correr en alguna que otra taberna, pero podía tolerarlo... ¡No, claro que no! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonio la habría poseído?

Por fortuna, Mina no lo había notado y Yaten aún estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando detalles del padrillo con referencia a una pregunta que acababa de formular. Serena no podía imaginar de qué otra cosa se habría hablado. Sólo quería estar lejos de allí. No deseaba volver a ver a aquel hombre que secretamente conocía su vulgar comportamiento.

—Como si yo hubiera tenido la suerte de ser el dueño —decía aquella voz profunda.

— ¿Y quién es el dueño? —preguntó Yaten.

—El terrateniente Tsukino es el orgulloso y flamante dueño.

Serena volvió la cabeza de inmediato pero una vez más sus ojos quedaron atrapados en el atractivo de aquel hombre, a tal punto que, cuando las miradas se encontraron una vez más, Serena, horrorizada, descubrió que había olvidado lo que acababa de decir.

Le llevó cinco largos minutos recordar la increíble aseveración y balbucear una respuesta:

—No lo creo. Mi padre me habría hecho algún comentario.

— ¿Y quién es su padre para que tenga la obligación de saber algo al respecto?

—El terrateniente Tsukino, por supuesto.

Entonces fue él quien se tomó una pausa para contestar. Apenas levantando su carnoso labio inferior dijo—Ah, bien, no entiendo por qué la decisión de comenzar a criar caballos de raza, deba ser asunto suyo.

Y en eso tenía mucha razón, en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo, no en el de ella, pues su padre sabía muy bien que Serena se interesaría mucho en cualquier nueva adquisición que él hiciera por cualquier motivo. Habría encontrado un modo más delicado de mencionarle el asunto. No como aquel individuo, quien, era obvio, disfrutaba al pronunciar la palabra "padrillo" tal como lo hacía, de una manera muy grosera. El mismo Yaten se movía incómodamente cada vez que escuchaba ese término prohibido, olvidándose de que él mismo lo había dicho momentos atrás.

Aquellos ojos azules aún estaban fijos en Serena, perturbándola con su desenfreno y ahora que habían logrado llamar de nuevo su atención, recorriéndola con la misma lentitud que ella había emplea do para examinarlo a él, deliberadamente, sin duda, para retribuirle del mismo modo.

Y Serena nada podía hacer para impedir que él anunciara a todo el mundo, o al menos a su reducido grupo social, que le había devuelto el cumplido. Pero lo que él estaba haciendo desde luego no era ningún cumplido. Se trataba de un insulto y de los peores; algo que ningún caballero habría hecho por mucho que lo hubieran provocado.

Este hecho demostraba sin duda que ese hombre no era de buena clase, a menos que pensara que a ella le agradaba su atención personal.

¡Por Dios! Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a pensar eso después de la actitud que ella había adoptado.

— ¿Entonces sólo ha venido aquí para traer el semental? — comentó ella con bastante poca delicadeza. — ¿Después se irá?

Aquel tono de voz tan esperanzado hizo que Mina la observara con sorpresa. Ese detalle tampoco pasó inadvertido para el otro hombre que estaba presente. Pareció confundido por un instante muy breve; luego sonrió, con una expresión desagradable que impactó a Serena, y con mucha razón.

—Soy criador de caballos, señorita, y mis servicios están incluidos con este ejemplar pues nadie puede dominarlo más que yo. ¿No pensará que su dueño anterior lo dejaría irse sin asegurarse de que el animal reciba el cuidado adecuado, no? Ni en sueños. Pero también soy un domador de caballos y una presencia muy valiosa en el establo. Tengo un don especial para ellos, porque los trato como a las mujeres: con guantes de seda la mayor parte del tiempo y con mano firme cuando es necesario... hasta con una palmada en el trasero cuando se ponen demasiado quisquillosos.

Ahora… ¿Por qué demonios habría hecho semejante comentario? Se preguntó Darien ¿Sólo para ver si las mejillas de la joven se teñían de rosa? A las rubias no les sentaba muy bien el rubor en las mejillas. Pero a ella sí, maldición.

Sin embargo, el individuo comenzaba a indignarse visiblemente. Darien se habría sorprendido si hubiera sido de otro modo. Pero sólo dirigió al peliplateado una mirada inocente inquisitiva, quien le correspondió con otra, como diciéndole "_¿Qué se puede esperar de un criador de caballos sino modales de animal?"_

No obstante, la hija del terrateniente estaba furiosa y no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por disimularlo.

—Continuemos adelante, Yaten. Juro que lo haré despedir mucho antes de que llegue.

Darien escuchó la respuesta del joven así como el latigazo de las riendas y el ruido del carruaje desapareciendo por el sendero.

—Estoy seguro de que no quiso decir eso textualmente o por lo menos, de que no quiso insultarte.

—Claro que sí.

—Ella tiene razón—le dijo Kelvin mientras ambos se quedaron contemplando el carruaje.

—Parece que nuevamente ha recuperado sus deseos de hablar ¿Verdad?

Las mejillas de Kelvin estaban tan coloradas que parecían a punto de estallar.

— ¿Y cuándo los perdí? Yo personalmente jamás había conocido a nadie como ella ¿Pero cuál es su excusa? Usted no perdió los deseos de hablar, lo que perdió es la cabeza. Ella era la hija del terrateniente. El mismo terrateniente que ignora que estamos aquí para hospedarnos en su casa y que también desconoce que acaba de hacerse acreedor de un pura sangre de primera calidad ¿Y si convenció a ese sujeto para que la llevara directamente a su para presentar las quejas correspondientes a su padre?

Darien frunció el entrecejo. No había pensado en ese detalle, pero debió haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, descarto la idea comentando—Tendríamos que haber propuesto correr una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero para hablar con el terrateniente ¿Quién cree que habría ganado?

—Oh ¡Vaya solución! Siempre empeorando las cosas ¿Pero por qué tuvo que insultarla en primer lugar?

—Pensé que de ese modo quedaría como un hombre de gran carácter ante ella.

— ¿De qué hombre me habla? ¿Del criador de caballos que por su trabajo se asocia con el común de la gente para conocerlos lo suficiente o del rufián callejero que todo ignora?

Darien rió espontáneamente. —Creo que será más seguro asumir el rol de rufián callejero, por lo menos, cada vez que esté cerca de ese tesoro.

— ¿Más seguro?

—Sin duda—respondió Darien. Pero como eso no aclaraba la confusión de Kelvin, agregó— Sinceramente, creo que usted tenía razón, señor Taylor. He perdido la cabeza y vaya uno a saber dónde.

—Realmente era digna de mirar ¿Verdad?

—Si a usted le gustan las rubias cabeza de chorlito.

Kelvin frunció el entrecejo. — ¿Debo suponer que a usted no?

—Gracias a Dios, no. De haber sido de otro modo, habría sido probablemente un desperdicio. Pero ¿Sabe Taylor? Me inclino a pensar que podría disfrutar nuestra estancia en este confín del mundo.

—Espero que con eso no quiera significar que tiene intenciones de divertirse a costas de esa joven señorita.

— ¿Divertirme? Seguro. ¿O acaso no percibió que tanto ella como yo acabamos de declararnos la guerra?

Kenji Tsukino levantó la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo para dirigir a Darien otra prolongada mirada, la tercera desde que había abierto el sobre, pero luego siguió leyendo. Tenía ojos azules, cálidos y muy amigables. Aun cuando estaba visiblemente perturbado por lo que se le pedía que hiciera, sus ojos seguían denotando amistad. Decididamente bastante diferente a su hija, por lo que Darien conocía.

¿Señorita? Darien no sabía. Podía estar casada. Tenía edad para estarlo. Incluso, el hombre que había estado con ella en el carruaje podría haber sido su esposo. Pero Darien no preguntaría eso.

De pronto, el terrateniente señaló—Pero aquí no especifica por qué desea que lo oculte a usted en mi establo.

Darien consideró con cuidado su respuesta, pero finalmente optó por ser franco—Un amigo mío quiere cortarme la cabeza.

El hombre arqueó una de sus espesas cejas oscuras— ¿Un amigo, dice?

Darien asintió—En realidad, es mi mejor amigo. Sólo se trata de un malentendido y él está tan molesto que no quiere aclarar las cosas. De modo que se pensó que lo mejor para todos era que yo desapareciera por un tiempo.

—Entiendo—dijo el terrateniente. En realidad, no entendía nada pero siguió leyendo.

Quizás el único elemento en común entre padre e hija eran sus ojos, aunque los del terrateniente no eran tan brillantes; más bien, algo apagados.

¿Cuál demonios era su nombre de pila? Tampoco preguntaría eso.

Seguramente el terrateniente debió de haber leído la carta completa por segunda vez, porque demoraba mucho. Pero a Darien le importaba muy poco. Su mente aún estaba en aquel polvoriento camino tratando de hallar alguna excusa para su comportamiento criminal.

Pensó que, si bien pudo no haberse bajado el ala del sombrero tal como Kelvin le había sugerido, bien pudo haber bajado la mirada al menos, una postura más que humilde para asumir. Se alegró de considerarlo, pero ahora debía admitir que habría sido preferible haberla visto a la distancia primero en lugar de encontrarla frente a frente de improvisto. Se necesita tiempo para adaptarse a semejante esplendor sin quedar como un tonto frente a todos. Bueno por lo menos la muchacha no había percibido su tenso asombro y tampoco sus acompañantes. Los tres se habían quedado mirando a Helios el tiempo suficiente como para que Darien cerrara su atónita boca, aunque debieron formularle dos veces aquella pregunta para que él alcanzara a oírla.

Vaya que Helios causó sensación, pero después también lo hizo Darien. Era la primera vez que lo ignoraban completamente para contemplar su caballo, al menos por parte del clan femenino. Lo peor del caso es que realmente le molestó. Sólo después la joven le dispensó su atención. Demasiada atención, pues lo miró con la misma intensidad con la que había observado a Helios, como si él también hubiera sido un padrillo de raza. Por un lado, sintió fastidio por ser tratado como un artículo que se vendía en subasta al mejor postor; pero por otro lado, una terrible sensación de lujuria lo invadió.

En realidad, aquella era una experiencia bastante extraña para Darien. Si bien era un hombre de fuertes apetitos, veía a las muchachas con tan ridícula facilidad, con tanta regularidad, que por lo general se sentía más que satisfecho como para llegar al punto de la lujuria. Desde que tenía uso de razón, las mujeres, jóvenes y maduras, siempre habían hecho lo indecible para llamar su atención. Sin duda, ser objeto de tan desenfrenado interés echaba a perder a cualquier hombre.

Pero el interés de la rubia no le había parecido lascivo ni libidinoso, lo que no explicaba la reacción de Darien al respecto. Se había ofendido y excitado. No obstante, cualquiera hubiera sido la intención de la joven, su comportamiento fue más que inapropiado, por lo que Darien pensó en que le daría una lección correspondiéndole con una inspección tan descarada como la de ella. Pero cuando la vio, con sus bien contorneados senos y aquella cintura tan pequeña, lo único que logró fue aumentar más todavía el calor de su excitación, y probablemente su sentido común también se habían quemado en ese fuego.

¿Sentía ella una señal de algo?

A Darien le resultó muy difícil permanecer inmóvil en la silla que le habían ofrecido. Cada ruido que oía proveniente del otro lado de la puerta del estudio lo hacía pensar que era la joven que retornaba. ¿Se atrevería a irrumpir abruptamente para exigir a su padre que lo despidiera tal como había amenazado hacer? Darien imaginó que la rubia cabeza de chorlito era, también impulsiva espontánea, apasionada…

Darien sofocó un lamento. No podía quedarse allí. Una de las razones por las que había convenido en volverse rústico en medio del campo era el hecho de que necesitaba un descanso en su rutina, por lo que veía esa travesura como unas cortas vacaciones, un lapso para dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y las tensiones con el fin de relajarse y disfrutar de un poco de paz. Pero no podía ilusionarse con vivir en paz en presencia de alguien como ella. Más aún, en ese preciso instante, todo él no era más que un manojo de nervios a la espera de que ella entrara. Absurdo total. Simplemente, tendría que buscarse otro sitio donde ocultarse y... ¿Dejarla creer que lo había espantado? Ni loco.

Aquellos amistosos ojos azules se volvieron otra vez hacia Darien, y él recordó que, los de ella eran celestes brillantes, aunque para nada amistosos.

—Este caballo que él menciona para justificar su presencia aquí me resulta en extremo caro. ¿Realmente tengo que comprarlo? —preguntó el terrateniente.

Darien suspiró, por cierto aliviado de tener otra cosa en que pensar. —No, señor. Helios no está a la venta. Usted sólo tiene que decir que lo compró por si alguien pregunta.

Tsukino frunció el entrecejo con preocupación. —Me temo que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas. Es como si se me trabara la lengua cada vez que quiero decir la mentira más insignificante.

Ojalá todos tuviéramos ese problema pensó Darien con aire divertido. —No hay razón para que se sienta incómodo con esta situación. Simplemente, le cederé en forma temporal la posesión de Helios a cambio de su hospitalidad y esa situación habrá de terminar cuando yo me marche. Le doy mi palabra de caballero. ¿Le parece bien?

— ¿De modo que yo sería de verdad el dueño del animal? ¿No estaría mintiendo si digo eso?

—No diría más que la pura verdad, señor.

El terrateniente sonrió aliviado. —Vaya, eso sí que será una verdadera sorpresa para Serena.

Darien se puso alerta. — ¿Serena?

—Mi hija—contestó el terrateniente. —Ella tiene un interés poco común por los caballos de raza. Poco común para una mujer, quiero decir. Su caballo...

—Señor, me siento en el compromiso de advertirle que ya he tenido un encuentro con su hija y que, al instante, ella sintió un gran rechazo por mí, aunque juro que no puedo determinar por qué. Por lo general no me sucede eso con las mujeres.

El hombre rió mientras examinaba una vez más los rasgos de Darien—No lo dudo.

—Es imprescindible que le expliquemos que yo vengo con el caballo y, por lo tanto, no puede despedirme.

— ¿Tan mal le cayó usted?

—Eso creo.

—Bueno, como usted viene con el caballo y yo acabo de comprar a ese animal, no hay razón para que lo despida. Y tenga en cuenta que con esto no quiero decir que tengo derecho de hacerlo pues usted no trabaja para mí en realidad. —Entonces, el terrateniente frunció el entrecejo, no muy seguro de que tuviera ese derecho. Siguió divagando— ¿Sabe? Yo la he malcriado. Pero soy el primero en admitirlo. No sé decirle que no. Pero en este caso seré muy estricto. No todos los días recibo un pedido de alguien como él—concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras miraba de nuevo la carta.

En ningún momento Darien dudó de cuál sería la respuesta, pero sólo por cortesía preguntó— ¿Entonces acepta usted el trato, señor?

—Absolutamente, señor Chiba —sonrió el terrateniente. —Me siento más que complacido de acceder.

—Y no necesito aclarar que esto debe guardarse con la mayor discreción. Ni siquiera su familia debe conocer la verdadera razón de mi presencia aquí.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Sólo somos Serena y yo.

— ¿Entonces no está casada?—Darien habría jurado que no lo preguntaría. —Me refería a que si no tiene usted algún yerno que podría preguntarle por qué de pronto se decide a criar caballos.

—No, no todavía, aunque me temo que no pasará mucho tiempo ¿Dice usted criar caballos? ¿Significa que compraré más animales?

—Algunas yeguas ¿Qué quiso decir cuando mencionó eso de que no pasará mucho tiempo? ¿Está comprometida?

— ¿Quién?

—Su hija.

El terrateniente frunció el entrecejo, señal más que evidente de que lo confundía hablar de dos temas a la vez. —Mi hija, no. Por lo menos que yo sepa. No, no, seguro de que no. Si lo estuviera me lo habría dicho ¿No cree?

Darien esperaba que estuvieran hablando de lo mismo. —Claro que sí.

—Pero usted ya la conoció. No le habrá pasado inadvertido que es una chica preciosa ¿No? Y dentro de poco tendrá su presentación en sociedad en Londres. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se comprometa. ¿Serena Tsukino en Londres? Darien tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero no lo sabía.

—Las yeguas, señor —prosiguió Darien— también le pertenecerán mientras yo permanezca aquí, igual que Helios. Pero tampoco necesita preocuparse por la operación. Lleva bastante tiempo organizar un _haras_, después de todo, mucho más del que pienso quedarme aquí. Simplemente haremos todos los pasos para cubrir las apariencias ¿Comprende? Ni siquiera será necesario hacerlas cruzar, pero al tener las yeguas aquí dará credibilidad a todo esto.

—Un _haras_ —repitió el terrateniente meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en eso. Sin duda Serena se sorprenderá.

Ya se había sorprendido, recordó Darien. De hecho, no lo había creído, lo que aparentemente le creó su animosidad en primer lugar, aunque él debía admitir que su comportamiento había colaborado bastante para que ella se molestara tanto. No porque un_ haras_, real o ficticio, fuera asunto de ella. Darien también había hecho hincapié en eso. De modo que no había motivo alguno para que la hija del terrateniente se cruzara en el camino del nuevo criador de caballos otra vez. Y Darien se aseguraría de que así fuese.

Se puso de pie. —Sí no tiene más preguntas al respecto, me marcharé.

—Si desea quedarse en la casa principal, será bien recibido.

—Le agradezco el gesto, señor, pero esa actitud iría en contra de mis propósitos. Debo permanecer fuera de la vista de todos, de modo que no puede considerarme como a un huésped. Eso es exactamente lo que mi amigo espera.

—Bueno, en caso de que necesite algo, pídaselo al señor Krebs. Es mi mayordomo y se encargará de…

—Padre, yo...

Serena no irrumpió en la sala como Darien lo había imaginado, sino en silencio y sin previo aviso. Obviamente, no esperaba que Darien aún se encontrase allí, pues, al verlo, cerró la boca de inmediato, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y la mirada que le dirigió fue más que vivaz. Para su horror, Darien se dio cuenta de que el modo en que ella lo había mirado antes nada tenía que ver con la lujuria que él había experimentado, ya que su cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez, sin el menor estímulo o aliento por parte de ella.

—Has regresado temprano, cariño —observó el terrateniente. — ¿Ya has conocido al señor Chiba?

—Sí... lo conocí. —La palabra "_desgraciadamente_" quedó silenciosamente, suspendida en el aire. —Lamento interrumpir, padre, pero necesito hablar contigo... en privado.

—Seguro —asintió el terrateniente. —El señor Chiba ya se marchaba.

— ¿Se marchaba? —Miró a Darien— ¿Hacia el lugar del que vino?

Ese tono de esperanza se tradujo una vez más en sus palabras, con la misma espontaneidad que antes.

—No tan lejos, señorita Tsukino. Sólo me retiraba para instalarme.

—Entonces no le molestará aguardar en el vestíbulo —le contestó ella fríamente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que saliera. —Porque estoy segura de que mi padre querrá volver a hablar con usted después que yo le diga lo que tengo que contarle.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó el terrateniente.

Darien le sonrió casi con pereza mientras avanzaba hacia ella. —Por supuesto. —luego, cuando la alcanzó, le dijo en voz muy baja para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo—Aguardaré afuera para que usted misma me indique dónde queda el establo.

La mirada que ella le dirigió expresó claramente que lo único que estaba dispuesta a mostrarle era la puerta de salida. Darien se habría echado a reír si la puerta del estudio no se hubiera cerrado tan abruptamente detrás de sí. Lo dejaron en el vestíbulo, que no estaba desierto, bajo el confuso escrutinio del mayordomo.

—Debo aguardar —anunció Darien. Entonces el sirviente le indicó uno de los dos bancos que se hallaban a cada lado de la puerta que estaba al final del corredor. Pero Darien sonrió para sí, muy confiado. —No es necesario, señor Krebs. Le garantizo que la espera no será prolongada.

Tampoco tenía intenciones de moverse de allí porque de ser posible, trataría de escuchar cada palabra que proviniera del otro lado de la puerta del estudio.

•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•

No bien la puerta se cerró, Serena dio media vuelta y se apoyó sobre el escritorio de su padre para preguntar— ¿Un haras?

— ¿No te agrada la idea?

—Es espléndida, padre pero ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste antes?

— ¿Una sorpresa?

A Serena se le escapó el tono interrogatorio de la respuesta de su padre.

—De acuerdo, fue toda una sorpresa. Quedé como una verdadera tonta. Fue tal la sorpresa...

El terrateniente jamás regañaba a Serena por su vocabulario tan poco femenino, ya que la joven siempre tenía mucho cuidado de no usar sus palabras subidas de tono en compañía de extraños. Por otra parte, las había aprendido de él. A veces él mismo se sorprendía de que ella fuera su hija. Lamentaba que su amada esposa no hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para ver la extraordinaria criatura que juntos habían traído al mundo. Falleció poco después que Serena cumpliera tres años de edad.

— ¡Y ese padrillo debió de haber costado una fortuna! —Continuó, pero al recordar a Helios, se desvió del tema— ¿De verdad es tuyo?

—Ahora sí.

— ¿Y es cierto que lo usarás como semental?

—Para eso lo compré. Pero estas cosas llevan su tiempo—le advirtió.

—Sí, ya sé. No se puede usar este padrillo con cualquier yegua vieja. Tendremos que comprar las mejores.

—Ya lo he hecho. Pronto las enviarán y créeme que las he conseguido a muy buen precio.

—Estupendo. Me alegro por ti. Pero también tendremos que agrandar el establo. Probablemente ya te habrás encargado de eso también.

— ¿Agrandar el establo? —preguntó el terrateniente tímidamente.

—Y también hay que ejercitar a los caballos. Yo puedo ayudar en eso, en especial con el padrillo. ¡Oh, estoy ansiosa por montarlo!

—Mira, Serena…

—Mira, padre —lo interrumpió ella para que no la regañara. —Ya sabes que no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Tendré cuidado y lo montaré en aquellos sitios donde esté completamente segura de que nadie me verá.

Serena continuó con sus promesas mientras que, del otro lado de la puerta, Darien se mordía los codos ¿Montar a Helios? ¿Ella? Ni loca. ¿Y cuándo le sugeriría al padre que lo despidiera?

En el estudio, el terrateniente por fin interrumpió a su hija para decir—Tendrás que preguntarle al señor Chiba.

— ¿Qué?

—El conoce al animal, su temperamento, Quizá no se deje montar por cualquiera. Y después de todo, no lo compré para eso.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que Serena sólo se limitó a contemplar a su padre. Luego estalló. — ¡Maldición! ¿Que no se dejará montar? De todas maneras, no voy a preguntarle a él. Y hablando del tema, no creo que ese hombre sea para nada la persona adecuada para este trabajo. Es un puesto demasiado importante, padre. Creo que tendrás que buscar otro.

—Me dijo que no te cayó nada bien aunque no sabe por qué. Es un hombre muy apuesto, si quieres mi opinión.

—Es un hombre muy grosero, si quieres la mía.

—Pero viene muy bien recomendado, mi querida. Muy recomendado.

—Me importa un cuerno si la misma reina lo recomendó.

—Casi das en el blanco —murmuró el terrateniente.

—Sus arrogantes modales son ofensivos. Quiero que lo despidas.

—No puedo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tiene que volverse por donde vino. ¿Crees que será difícil suplantarlo? Yo misma me encargaré si a ti te molesta hacerlo.

—Tú no harás nada, mi querida niña. Yo no voy a despedir a ese hombre, de modo que basta ya.

— ¿Padre? —Usó un tono muy comprador con el que siempre lograba vencerlo.

—Bueno, bueno, nada de eso. El señor Chiba viene con el caballo como condición de venta. Si él se va, también se va el padrillo.

— ¡Pero es absurdo!

El terrateniente se encogió de hombros—Nada puede hacerse. El vendedor del padrillo quería asegurarse de que el animal recibiera el mejor de los cuidados. Confía en el señor Chiba.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Con razón se comportó como un maldito arrogante! Sabe que no pueden despedirlo.

—A mí me resultó muy agradable. Conoce mucho de caballos y de cómo manejar un haras. —Pero luego su tono se tornó muy preocupado. —Yo no quisiera despedirlo, Serena, pero si él te resulta completamente inaceptable...

—No, no, no es tan horrible—le aseguró ella de inmediato. —Sólo que no me cayó bien, como él dijo.

—No será un huésped—comentó el terrateniente. —No tendrás que atenderlo en la sala. Es más, probablemente casi ni lo verás.

—Supongo que debo tomar esto como un consuelo, pues parece que estamos como en un callejón sin salida con él.

Serena rodeó el escritorio de su padre para besarle la mejilla con el fin de demostrarle que no estaba demasiado molesta. Pero en realidad lo estaba. La sola idea de tener cerca la presencia de Darien Chiba la alteraba tanto como él mismo lo había hecho antes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él justamente la condición para comprar ese magnífico caballo? Si el animal no fuera tan sensacional...

Serena salió del estudio y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió, se topó con Darien. Si bien lo había tenido muy presente en su memoria, había olvidado por completo que le había dicho que esperase en el vestíbulo.

Automáticamente, alzó las manos como para protegerse y las apoyó sobre el suave lino de su camisa blanca. Sintió la rigidez de sus músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos y se ruborizó por el hecho de tocarlo, por más accidental que hubiera sido. Retrocedió de un salto, pero con tanta rapidez que se pisó las faldas y bajó la almohadilla que abultaba su vestido.

Casi perdió por completo el equilibrio y, cuando logró desenredar los pies de las enaguas y las faldas, Darien Chiba reía a carcajadas.

—En ocasiones, las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies, pero no tratando de escaparse de mí.

—Sin duda se desmayan por sus vulgares insinuaciones —replicó ella antes de levantar la vista para mirarlo.

Y se arrepintió al instante. Darien estaba aún demasiado cerca; lo suficiente para incomodarla. Pero aun así, se veía tan apuesto que Serena se quedó sin respiración. Y esos ojos, por Dios. Una mezcla perfecta de azul y celeste que contrastaban en forma impresionante con el intenso azabache de su cabellera.

Pasó más de medio minuto. Sólo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que simplemente se habían quedado mirándose fijamente. Fue Serena quien volvió el rostro primero, con las mejillas más coloradas que nunca. De ese modo, no pudo ver que Darien también se había sonrojado.

—Sí, se han desmayado, pero no por mis vulgares insinuaciones, que rara vez hago. Soy mucho más directo, señorita Tsukino, para llegar al corazón de las cosas. ¿Se lo demuestro?

— ¡No!

—Qué pena. Le sienta tan bien el rosa.

Obviamente se refería al rubor de sus mejillas, que tanto placer le producía provocar. Serena se atrevió a mirarlo otra vez, con innegable ferocidad. Si bien la expresión de Darien no era del todo triunfante, sí denotaba una gran satisfacción y, cuando Serena descubrió por qué, volvió a sonrojarse para deleitarlo una vez más con el gesto.

—Ah, veo que al fin ha recuperado su perezosa memoria—comentó Darien con voz muy sensual—Ha perdido. Llegó la hora de cumplir.— ¿Cumplir?

—Tiene que mostrarme dónde quedan las caballerizas. Para eso me quedé esperándola aquí.

—Nuestro establo no está escondido en medio del bosque, sino que queda justo detrás de la casa. Hasta un estúpido podría encontrarlo, de modo que usted también.

—Debí haberme imaginado que era una malcriada y que no cumpliría.

—En ningún momento me di cuenta de que fuera una apuesta —le contestó con firmeza.

— ¿Ah, no? Habría sido la primera en mostrarme la salida si se hubiera salido con la suya. Usted propuso un desafío, yo acepté... y gané.

—En ese caso, sostengo que hizo trampas porque usted sabía de cierta ridícula e injusta condición.

—Y yo sostengo que como obviamente usted está _en un callejón sin salida conmigo _debe aceptar de buena fe su derrota.

Aquellas palabras te resultaron sospechosamente familiares. Más que sorprendida, exclamó — ¿Estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Darien la miró con sorna. —No me lo habría perdido ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Serena murmuró entre dientes — ¡Es lo único que puede esperarse de un hombre que fue criado con los modales de un cerdo!

Darien arqueó las cejas sorprendido, aunque Serena se dio cuenta al instante de que era una farsa, pues sus labios casi expresaban una sonrisa burlona. —Trato de bajar, pero no creo aspirar a ese nivel.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en entender lo que acababa de decir. Sólo trató de alejarse pero él se movió y le bloqueó la salida.

— ¿De modo que tendré que hacer una demostración? —dijo él, mientras apoyaba las manos contra la pared que estaba a espaldas de Serena.

La había acorralado entre sus brazos de manera que no le dejó otra alternativa más que obligarla a escuchar sus murmullos— Ahora estamos solos. ¿Le gustaría recorrerme con las manos como lo hizo antes con los ojos?

Serena soltó un grito de ira, que en realidad no fue tan fuerte; sólo un mero indicador de cómo se sentía al respecto. Luego pasó la cabeza por debajo del brazo derecho de Darien y salió corriendo por el corredor hacia la escalera.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo pudo oír aún las carcajadas de Darien y lo que dijo por lo bajo: —Esos sí que fueron modales de cerdo. Serena, querida ¿Notó la diferencia?

Serena se detuvo. Sintiéndose más segura con un poco de distancia entre los dos, respondió — ¿Entre esta vulgaridad y su crudeza de antes? Ninguna.

—Bueno, entonces, hablando de modales, puede usted mirar tanto como tocar, Señorita Tsukino. Tiene el mismo efecto en un hombre, viniendo de usted.

— ¡Bastardo!

— ¡Cabeza de chorlito!—le gritó él. Bajó la cabeza con un gesto burlón y salió por la puerta principal.

Y silbaba, como si hubiera estado completamente seguro de que había ganado el primer asalto. Pero Serena estaba tan furiosa que sintió deseos de salir corriendo detrás de él para echar mano de la violencia y la fuerza física. Apenas se contuvo. Pero si él osaba hablarle otra vez…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Adaptación de la novela de <em>_Man of My Dreams __de __Johanna Lindsey_

* * *

><p>Esta vez me he reído mucho mientras pasaba este capítulo, y debo reconocer que no quería cortarlo, pero no sé qué sucede con mi editor de texto, pero he pasado más tiempo rabiando con los párrafos que cambiando líneas, frases, etc. Porqué quiero algo de calidad para compartir con ustedes, que son merecedoras de tal esfuerzo…quiero creer.<p>

Cómo podrán imaginar he debido realizar una serie de cambios (Muchos en este capítulo) para precisamente adaptarlo al fandom, dicho esto las aliento a leer el original, luego de claro-sonrisa- leer la adaptación.

**Véanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, si les gustó lo que leen para animarme a continuar con esta adaptación.  
><strong>  
><strong>Adaptitgirl.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

—Quiero montarte. No sabes cuánto lo deseo. ¿Me lo permitirás?

Darien abrió abruptamente los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras casi imperceptibles que se filtraban a través de la puerta semi-abierta.

Esta no tenía cerrojo; ni siquiera calzaba bien en la cerradura. La primera orden que había dado el día anterior fue la de reemplazar el incómodo y destartalado catre por una cama nueva para instalarse en su nuevo cuarto. No había considerado prioritario arreglar la puerta, pues primero estaba su comodidad personal.

Sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía de ello. Justo lo que necesitaba para despertarse: El sonido de los amantes dándose cita en su establo, especialmente cuando él se había dormido fantaseando con una cita de amantes propia, es decir, bastante más que una cita en realidad, con la iracunda señorita Tsukino.

Por supuesto que en su fantasía no aparecía como iracunda, sino... ardiente No hablaba. Ni siquiera abría la boca, excepto para aceptar sus besos, con aquella delicada lengua de terciopelo.

Darien gimió cuando sintió que el cuerpo se le encendía una vez más, como la noche anterior, cuando imaginó a la rubia rindiendo honores a su cuerpo. Decididamente, tendría que dejar de divagar con esos pensamientos, por lo menos, hasta que encontrara en la zona alguna dama dispuesta a sosegar el irrefrenable deseo que ellos le producían.

Revisó las opciones que tenía al alcance de su mano en esos momentos. Estaba aquella muchacha bonita, hija del mesonero que las otras noches había flirteado con Kelvin al comprobar que Darien no había demostrado ningún interés en ella. De hecho, la noche anterior Kelvin había vuelto a la hostería, para pasar otra velada allí. Darien se preguntaba si habría hecho algún reclamo allí. Pues la cortesía exigía que él preguntase primero.

También estaba esa otra criada que el día anterior había traído la ropa de cama limpia. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Darien no recordaba, pero sus atributos más que generosos le trajeron a la memoria a su última amante. Por otra parte, la muchacha lo miró de arriba a abajo sin disimulos. Una fácil conquista. La podría haber poseído en ese mismo momento si hubiese querido. Y debió haberlo hecho.

Pero simplemente, decidió que lo mejor era no trabar ningún tipo de relación con el personal del terrateniente. Los sirvientes denotaban una gran tendencia hacia la charlatanería y Darien prefería que todos sus romances fueran discretos.

No dudaba que muy pronto encontraría a alguien de su agrado que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar un breve idilio pues las actuales condiciones de su cuerpo así se lo exigían. Debía satisfacer sus necesidades lo antes posible, de preferencia, ese mismo día. Y esos amantes al otro lado de la puerta no lo ayudaban ni en lo más mínimo.

¡Maldición! Sirvientes, sin duda, quienes aún no se habían enterado de que el establo estaba ocupado por personas además de caballos. ¡Dios, y se levantaban demasiado temprano! Una simple mirada hacia la única y pequeña ventana del cuarto le indicó que casi estaba amaneciendo.

—Sir Endy podría ponerse celoso, pero no me importa. Puedo montarlos a ambos.

Una risa sensual acompañó las suaves palabras que provenían desde la puerta. Darien sofocó otro gemido. Trató de recordar qué había al otro lado de la puerta en este sector trasero de la caballeriza. ¿Dos casillas de establo? Y si Helios ocupaba una de ellas era extraño que no protestara por la molestia que le ocasionaban.

Darien tenía ganas de hacer algo más que protestar. De hecho, se estaba enfadando más de la cuenta por la interrupción de su sueño por esa voz femenina que comenzaba a sonarle familiar aunque aún no lograba individualizarla. Hasta se enfadó más todavía por el efecto que esa voz producía en él, ya que sí se le tornaba cada vez más familiar.

—Mhm... Te da cosquillas. —oyó risitas. —De modo que te gusta, ¿no? Eso imaginé. A Sir Endy le encanta.

Darien se levantó de la cama de un salto, en un rapto de inexplicable enojo ahora que finalmente había ubicado al rostro que correspondía a aquella voz tan sensual. Abrió con violencia la puerta, mucho más de lo que ya estaba y se detuvo de inmediato.

No había amantes mimándose en la caballeriza vacía. Ningún hombre con quien pudiera descargar su ira a puñetazos. Sólo vio a Serena, de pie en un haz de luz, y a Helios comiendo terrones de azúcar de su mano.

Llevaba un traje de montar color verde jade y su cabellera dorada estaba recogida en una trenza que caía por el centro de su espalda. No había oído a Darien, pues toda su atención se concentraba en el animal, al que había estado conquistando con palabras nuevas y bocadillos apetecibles.

Aun ante la imagen de inocencia que ella le ofrecía Darien no pudo olvidar su enfado por completo. Imposible. Era demasiado intenso. Ni siquiera conocía la causa, ya que los celos no conformaban parte de su esencia emocional.

Pero Darien había catalogado de virginal a la muchacha, lo que la ponía fuera de alcance para él y explicaba además su previa irritación hacia ella. Entonces fue esa clara y maldita conclusión que sacó cuando finalmente asoció el rostro con la voz lo que lo sacó de las casillas: después de todo, ella no era virgen. De hecho, compartía su exquisito cuerpo no sólo con el afortunado caballero con el que estaba en ese momento sino con el celoso Sir Endy. Fue un descubrimiento inoportuno para él pues se encontraba tendido en aquella cama, excitado pensando en esa misma mujer.

Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, para ser honesto, uno muy ridículo, pero eso no lo ayudó a calmarse. Decidió que tenía buenas razones para molestarse, una descripción bastante modesta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, después de haberse negado a sí mismo el placer de seducirla. Y todo para descubrir que ella era muy liberal en sus acciones.

¡Pero no lo era! De modo que Darien tendría que seguir conteniéndose y, perversamente, eso era lo que mantenía sus emociones en el más alto nivel.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, cabeza de chorlito? —Su tono agrio era coincidente con su humor.

Serena no se volvió. Simplemente, irguió la espalda, lo que indicó a Darien que le había reconocido la voz. Dejó caer con suavidad la mano, sin importarle que el resto del azúcar cayera sobre su falda. Pero a Helios no le agradó en absoluto su gesto y sacó la cabeza fuera de la caballeriza para pedirle más dulce.

—Le agradeceré si se dirige a mí con propiedad.

—Entonces no tiene nada que agradecerme.

Serena giró rápidamente para mirarlo y decirle algo más, pero sólo logró esbozar un "Oh" cuando lo vio con el torso desnudo y la bragueta del pantalón medio abierta para su comodidad, que dejaba ver gran parte de la piel debajo del ombligo.

Sin poder contenerse, casi impulsivamente, sus ojos recorrieron con curiosidad aquella piel dorada y desnuda, los hombros anchos, los brazos largos y musculosos, el pecho robusto, el vientre chato y las caderas apenas más voluptuosas que su cintura. El vello negro y espeso asomaba en la parte superior del pecho con algunos remolinos caprichosos sobre los pezones y con una línea que reaparecía por debajo del ombligo para perderse dentro del confín de los pantalones. Por debajo... un espeso bulto largo apretado resaltaba en ellos.

Los ojos de Serena se detuvieron para observar intensamente esa parte tan privada de su anatomía y Darien la miró conteniendo la respiración, mientras sentía cómo su tumescencia crecía cada vez más bajo el estímulo de la mirada de la joven.

No podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo. Se había acostado con los pantalones puestos por prudencia, pues sabía que la puerta no cerraba bien. De no haber sido así, en ese momento estaría completamente desnudo pues ni por asomo se le ocurrió pensar si estaba vestido o no cuando se levantó a toda prisa de la cama para golpear al amante de la joven. ¿Lo habría mirado de la misma manera si Darien hubiera estado desnudo? Tenía el presentimiento que sí.

—Si mi puerta hubiera cerrado como corresponde, en este momento estaría tal como Dios me trajo al mundo, pues por lo general duermo en cueros. Pero puedo solucionar ese detalle. ¿Quiere que me los quite?

Serena buscó su mirada cuando Darien empezó a hablar, pero, a medida que asimilaba el significado de la frase completa, sus ojos se abrían desmesurados. Antes que sus mejillas se tiñeran una vez más de intenso carmesí, intentó salir corriendo, pero no con la suficiente velocidad.

La ira que Darien había estado acumulando, unida a la pasión que aquella jovencita le inspiraba, encendieron en él un primitivo impulso que impediría que se le escapara esta vez.

Corrió detrás de ella con pasos tan largos que en pocos segundos recorrieron la distancia que los separaba. Antes que Serena pudiera pensar siquiera en gritar, la volvió contra sí para estrecharla entre sus brazos y la besó.

En esos primeros instantes Serena no sintió otra cosa más que estupor, que luego se transformó en miedo por lo que Darien acababa de decir. No lograba tocar el suelo con los pies. Él le tiraba la base de la trenza hacia atrás para que no pudiera oponerse a la exigencia de su boca.

La muchacha trató de defenderse golpeándole los hombros y brazos, pero logró alcanzar su pecho porque él la tenía abrazada con demasiada fuerza. No le gustó lo que estaba haciéndole. Le lastimaba la boca.

Estaba segura de que le quebraría una costilla con el brazo con el que la sostenía en el aire. Sentía que le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos de la nuca no sólo por el modo en que el tiraba de su trenza sino también por su propio forcejeo. Tampoco podía respirar y comenzaba a imaginar que se moriría por asfixia.

Afortunadamente, el instinto de conservación la obligó a inspirar un poco de aire por la nariz justo cuando empezaba a ver puntos negros delante de los ojos_. _Pero eso solucionó sólo una parte muy insignificante de sus problemas. Por consiguiente, siguió golpeando, empujando y tirándole del cabello, pero Darien parecía inmune, y seguía aprisionando la boca de la joven con la suya.

Le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos estaba forcejeando con él, de verdad, sin la menor dramatización.

Fue una experiencia única, pero entonces también era la primera vez que perdía los estribos de tal manera que no alcanzaba a entender que su desenfrenada pasión no era correspondida.

Finalmente, tomó conciencia de sus actos y miró a la víctima de su locura, no había lágrimas en aquellos inmensos ojos azules, sino algo más que cautela, algo muy parecido al temor.

—Me ha hecho daño—le dijo con voz trémula, pero acusadora.

¿Por Dios, de verdad? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa mujer para que él actuara de una forma tan contraría a su naturaleza?

—Lo lamento. —Y era cierto. Sinceramente se arrepentía, al menos de haberla lastimado. —Pero me fui a acostar contigo en la mente, me desperté escuchando tu voz y creo que la caricia que tus ojos le hicieron a mi cuerpo pudo con mi sentido común.

A los oídos de Serena eso sonó a queja más que a disculpa, y además la convertía en la culpable de lo que él acababa de hacerle. Lo único que logró fue disipar su temor, reemplazándolo por una furia creciente.

Estaba a punto de increparlo cuando Darien le preguntó — ¿Cómo te he lastimado?

Él no tenía noción de cuán enojada estaba la muchacha, cuyos ojos parecían lanzar llamas, No obstante, no tardó en darle los más mínimos detalles, especialmente cuando aún seguía apretándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me está rompiendo la espalda. Me arrancó media cabellera y me sorprendería mucho que aún me quedara algo de carne en los labios después de cómo me besó.

Darien consideró muy suspicaz el comentario, proveniente de una niñita caprichosa que no tenía ni la menor idea del significado de la pasión. Pero habría preferido una bofetada, pues se sabía un hombre conocido por su delicadeza en la cama. Lo habían insultado. Recordó entonces por qué siempre había evitado a las vírgenes como la peor de las plagas.

También recordó que Serena era una jovencita inocente, pero que al mismo tiempo imploraba que le cambiaran tal condición, como había demostrado con su ardiente comportamiento.

Estaba todo dicho. Se absolvía de toda culpa y cargo, pues ya se había disculpado debidamente.

Disculpas que, según él, Serena no se merecía. Ojalá hubiera podido desprenderse de su lujuria con la misma facilidad, pero aún estaba presente con toda su vivacidad y en parte era responsable de su negativa a volverse a disculpar.

—Incidentalmente, sin duda—comentó él refiriéndose a los cargos recibidos. La hizo tocar el piso con los pies pero aún no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. —Esto te pasa por comerme con los ojos.

— ¡No lo hice! —protestó.

—Sí. Y te volverá a pasar sí lo repites. Una y otra vez. Si mantienes este comportamiento, hasta es posible que aprendas a besar a un hombre como corresponde.

Darien quería dañarla, pues el deseo que sentía por ella lo dañaba de igual modo. Y ya había recuperado el sentido común, por lo que sabía que no podía besarla otra vez; sólo herirla. También le hizo la advertencia con el fin de que Serena se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de él, porque no le cabía duda alguna de que no podría soportar otra dosis de la inusual seducción de la señorita Tsukino.

La respuesta de la joven fue acalorada— ¡Lo odio!

Darien rió entre dientes. —Me sentiría herido, desolado—le dijo él, con la sonrisa, enmarcando la falsedad de sus palabras—pero aún no me has pedido que te suelte, cosa que ya tendrías que haber hecho si de verdad, me odiaras.

— ¡Déjeme!

—Demasiado tarde.

Y su boca atrapó la de ella una vez más, aunque en esta oportunidad el beso fue muy diferente. Con el firme convencimiento de su inocencia, Darien echó mano de toda su experiencia para convencerla delicadamente de abrir su boca y, cuando por fin lo logró, no vaciló en reclamar su premio. Por Dios, era tan dulce...Darien recibió sólo dos puñetazos más hasta que sintió que aquellas manos se aferraban a sus brazos.

Se había relajado y sus curvas se amoldaban a la firmeza de su cuerpo, una respuesta a la que estaba habituado. Pero entonces sintió el impulso de incursionar más profundamente con la lengua, de estimular aquella femenina pasión. Claro que tenía miedo de crear el efecto contrario en una virgen... ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

Decidió entonces que era mejor controlar sus necesidades y avanzar con mucha cautela y lentitud. Hasta estaba preparado para dar un paso atrás si ella decidía morderlo, pero era tan inocente que esa idea ni se le ocurrió.

Ni siquiera participaba en el beso, sólo aceptaba lo que él le hacía. Pero Darien se sentía satisfecho con eso, pues era tan débil el control que ejercía sobre su propia pasión que no podría soportarlo si ella le correspondía el beso... siempre y cuando supiera cómo.

Eso tampoco le importaba pues lo único que podía manejar en ese momento era la inexperiencia de la muchacha. Sus labios eran tiernos, apenas inflamados por la presión que él ejercía sobre ellos. Su aliento dulce y su cuerpo cálido _"Oh, Dios, dame fuerzas"._ Pero Darien ya no tenía más fuerzas.

Simplemente, la necesidad de penetrarla era incontenible. No pudo evitar presionarla contra toda la magnitud de su virilidad. Su cuerpo le decía que estaba a punto de llevársela a la cama. Necesitaba que sin demoras ella volviese a enfadarse con él. Necesitaba que le abofeteara esta vez su maldita cara.

Le soltó la boca y se quedó allí, temblando, sufriendo la agonía de su lujuria y luchando por recuperar el aliento y la cordura.

—Ahora ya sabes—le dijo, para conseguir su propósito antes de tomar lo que realmente deseaba. —Avísame si alguna vez quieres sentirlo sin estas ropas interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Después de un rato de pasmoso silencio, Darien recibió la bofetada que había pedido, pero no con el efecto deseado. Muy por el contrario, tuvo ganas de volverla a abrazar y a besar. Entonces tuvo que cambiar la táctica: un insulto mucho más directo.

—Lo que debiste haber hecho en primer lugar fue cerrar los ojos cuando notaste que estaba semidesnudo, para que mi cuerpo no siguiera ofendiéndote. Pero no eres tan respetuosa de lo que debe hacerse, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino?

Otra bofetada, merecida o no, pues Darien no había dicho otra cosa más que la pura verdad. Y después Serena desapareció en dirección al frente de la caballeriza.

•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•

Serena salió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a su casa y no se detuvo sino hasta su cuarto. Se quedó jadeando de pie contra la puerta cerrada, los ojos apretados y el cuerpo aún tembloroso debido a lo sucedido. Finalmente, soltó un quejido apenas perceptible.

Él tenía razón. Tanta razón; una vez más se había comportado como una descarada. Desde el momento en que notó que estaba semidesnudo debió haber cerrado los ojos.

Pero en cambio se dejó deslumbrar por ese físico espectacular e hizo lo impensable una vez más: contemplarlo, _"comerlo con los ojos", _como tan crudamente describió él. Esa definición no pudo haber sido más acertada pues eso era lo que ella había hecho, sin importarle que el joven se diera cuenta de que lo miraba.

Con razón se había ofrecido a quitarse los pantalones frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía culparlo si sus ojosse habían detenido más tiempo precisamente en esa parte de su cuerpo? Todo lo que Darien había hecho era leerle la mente pues ella quiso ver lo que había debajo de esos pantalones. Su apéndice procreador le había parecido tan prominente, y más tarde lo sintió también, a pesar del espesor de sus faldas, justo contra la unión de los muslos.

La sensación que experimentó entonces fue de temor, sí, pero también la más estimulante de todas sus vivencias. Comenzaba en el punto mismo donde Darien la tocaba y se extendía, a toda prisa, burbujeante, hasta las extremidades inferiores de su cuerpo. Ojalá no hubiera descubierto esa sensación. Ni esa ni la que sintió en el vientre la segunda vez que él la besó.

Volvió a gemir y se alejó de la puerta para caminar de aquí para allá tratando de calmar su agitación. Nada de eso debió haber sucedido. Lo único que pretendía era hacer buenas migas con el padrillo para poder montarlo. No fue su intención encontrarse con Darien Chiba, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso había ido bien temprano al establo, mucho antes de lo que solía ir, para que nadie estuviera levantado y pudiera verla.

El plan era bueno, pero se echó a perder por una maldita cerradura que no funcionaba bien y por alguien con sueño muy ligero. Por Dios, había estado hablando al caballo en voz muy baja. Su murmullo no pudo haber despertado a Darien aunque su puerta estuviera entreabierta. Pero Darien dijo que despertó por su voz y también que se había ido a acostar pensando en ella.

¿Sería cierto? Probablemente no. Después de todo había dicho tantas barbaridades que la mitad de ellas serían mentiras para impresionar a Serena, pues ese hombre sí adoraba impresionarla.

Dejó de caminar y aun contra su voluntad, se apoyó contra la ventana que daba al patio lateral y al establo.

Estaba ubicado bien alejado de la casa, pero hacia un lado, de modo que Serena podía observar claramente la entrada y a cualquier persona que entrase o saliera. Escuchó un relincho y esperaba ver llegar a Jadeite, el cuidador de la caballeriza, en su viejo caballo que todos los días lo traía a su lugar de trabajo. En cambio, el padrillo negro salió al galope del establo, con Darien como jinete.

Serena deseó que se marchase para siempre. Pero sabía que no sería así. Ni siquiera había ensillado al animal y tampoco se había puesto las botas. Sólo llevaba una camisa blanca, como la que tenía el día anterior.

Entonces deseó que él perdiera el equilibrio, pero tampoco ese deseo se le cumplió. Tanto el hombre como el caballo cabalgaban como si hubieran sido uno solo. Momentos después desaparecieron de su vista, aunque no de su mente.

¡Maldito! Si no fuera tan endemoniadamente buen mozo Serena no quedaría en ridículo a cada instante. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, capaz de hacerla perder el control hasta ese extremo. Había sido una imperdonable grosería el mirarlo de ese modo otra vez.

Pero él había sido muy tosco con ese comentario de quitarse los pantalones. No tenía derecho a decir eso. Tampoco tenía necesidad de ser vulgar cada vez que abría la boca, pero aparentemente no podía evitarlo. Y tampoco tenía por qué atacarla. Serena no asumiría culpabilidad alguna en ese aspecto. Aunque quizá debiera hacerlo. ¿Darien no le había dicho que mirarlo así era lo mismo que tocarlo? ¡No! Serena no estaba dispuesta a creer que ella lo había provocado. Tampoco que volvería a besarla si la sorprendía mirándolo así otra vez. No se atrevería ¿O sí? ¿Un individuo tan bajo y despreciable como él? Claro que sí. Jamás habría pensado que sería capaz de hacerlo la primera vez y sin embargo lo hizo. ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso?

Si al menos no la hubiera besado esa segunda vez, tan distinta de la primera, tan increíblemente agradable. Serena se había sentido marcada. Su estómago había sido un torbellino de sensaciones. Para su vergüenza, deseó que no se detuviera. Pero Darien no cumplió su deseo.

Más aún, Darien dijo sin miramientos que no sabía besar. Serena frunció el entrecejo al recordar ese detalle. Era cierto que era inexperta al respecto. El único que la había besado antes fue uno de sus pretendientes locales. Más que un beso, fue un mero contacto de bocas tan breve que terminó mucho antes que ella pudiera decidir si le había gustado o no.

Pero pronto se casaría. ¿No tendría que practicar un poco antes que tuviera que besar a su duque? No quería que a él le resultara tan ingenua como a Darien.

Ahora que había determinado con quién se casaría, no era justo que permitiera a otros pretendientes que la besaran, de modo que así perdería su oportunidad de aprender cómo hacerlo. Y ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que Darien le había hecho. Había estado demasiado atrapada en todas aquellas sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez que ni se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que él le hacía para hacerla sentir de ese modo. Pero no le permitiría que la besara otra vez. Estaba fuera de cuestión. ¡Un criador de caballos! Atrevido…

Serena aún estaba de pie junto a la ventana cuando Darien reapareció poco después, con el cabello mojado y la camisa pegada al pecho, también mojado.

¿Se habría ido a nadar? Ojalá que no a la laguna de ella. La sola idea de imaginarlo nadando en su sitio privado la enfureció. Ya era bastante desgracia para ella que estuviera instalado en su establo.

Se puso a refunfuñar de nuevo ante la audacia de aquel hombre, cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había visto. Había detenido al padrillo poco antes de llegar al establo, justo debajo de su ventana y la miraba.

A pesar de sus amenazas, Serena también lo miró, deliberadamente, desafiante, consciente de que allí en la seguridad de su cuarto ni él ni sus promesas de revancha podrían alcanzarla. Hasta esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, Darien siguió mirándola. Incluso cuando bajó del caballo y avanzó hacia la cabeza del mismo.

Serena llegó a pensar que estaba dispuesto a hacer una especie de contienda con ese juego de miradas. De pronto, se quitó la camisa. Serena quedó boquiabierta y de inmediato cerró las cortinas de su ventana, aunque igual alcanzó a oír las sensuales carcajadas de Darien que fueron mucho peores que sus silbidos del día anterior.

Otro indicio de que él había ganado el segundo asalto. Algo absolutamente intolerable. Él era absolutamente intolerable. Tendría que hablar con su padre de él. Alguien tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Adaptación de la novela de <em>_Man of My Dreams __de __Johanna Lindsey_

* * *

><p>Luego de adaptar esto a un tercer capítulo, quizá no continúe…dependerá del tiempo libre.<p>

**Véanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, anímanos a continuar con esta adaptación.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!  
><strong>  
>Con muchísimo cariño…<p>

Adaptitgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Esa mañana, Serena tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su padre durante el desayuno. Incluso maquinó exactamente qué decir, verdades parciales, en su mayoría, pero lo bastante perjudiciales como para que Darien Chiba recibiera su merecido sin ser despedido, pues de ese modo también perdería al padrillo.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, insertar su opinión detallada sobre el hombre entre los temas de su próximo viaje a Londres y los de sus planes para esa jornada. Pero fue cobarde. Tuvo miedo de que él, con su insolencia, también diera su detallada opinión sobre ella y la pintara tan culpable como había sido él.

En cambio, decidió advertir a Darien de su intención si era necesario, ojalá que no, pues tenía la esperanza de no tener que volver a hablar con él sobre el asunto.

Después de todo, Darien podría creer que Serena no le contaría nada a su padre, porque no lo había hecho la primera vez que fue a pedirle que lo despidiera, y él lo sabía porque había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

Entonces, si ella le advertía que sí le contaría todo a su padre si no la dejaba en paz, el maldito no tendría otra alternativa más que dejar de molestarla. No obstante, a pesar de la firmeza de sus conclusiones, Serena estaba bastante nerviosa cuando entró a la caballeriza a la hora de costumbre, después del desayuno. Pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que no había nadie allí, ni siquiera Jadeite, que por lo general solía estar ahí. Oyó ruidos en la parte de atrás, pero no tenía intenciones de averiguar de qué se trataba. Parecían martillazos. Fue directamente a la casilla de Sir Endy.

Serena siempre le hacía una breve fricción en todo el cuerpo antes de salir a cabalgar, operación que repetía con mucho más cuidado cuando regresaban. Pero ese día, hasta pensó, en omitir el masaje pues deseaba irse lo antes posible, aprovechando la ausencia de Darien.

—Buenos días, señorita Serena.

—Buenos días, Jadeite.

—Vaya ejemplar ese Helios, ¿no? —dijo Jadeite mientras saltaba la baranda de la casilla y se sentaba junto a la silla de Serena que estaba colgada allí.

Como Serena no precisaba la ayuda del muchacho, el ritual de costumbre era que Jadeite se sentara allí y la acompañase hasta que ella terminara con la labor Esa rutina la tranquilizaba y casi la decidió a no interrumpirla.

—Te encomendaron una tarea, Jadeite. Cúmplela.

Serena se lamentó interiormente cuando oyó el sonido de esa voz. El muchacho debió de sentir lo mismo, pues de inmediato respondió a la orden, bajó de la baranda y corrió hacia la parte trasera del establo.

—No tiene por qué dar esas órdenes—dijo Serena mientras se volvía para mirar a Darien que estaba en la entrada de la casilla. —Jadeite sólo me hacía compañía.

—No si yo le doy una orden. Pues sucede que él está bajo mi mando ahora.

Estuvo a punto de discutir respecto de quién era el empleador de Jadeite cuando notó que estaba mirándolo. Entonces cerró la boca y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No hay discusiones?

—Lárguese—fue su respuesta, y casi entre dientes.

—Ni pienses que lo haré—contestó él, pero sólo para llevarle la contra, según Serena. —Después de todo, vivo aquí. De hecho, podría decir que, por ahora, esta es mi casa.

Ese tono tan sarcástico la irritó terriblemente, pero Serena logró contenerse y evitar todo comentario respecto de él o de los establos. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Se limitaría a ignorarlo hasta que se marchase. Serena trató de tomar su silla, pero de pronto Darien estaba detrás de ella y fue él quien la tomó. Serena se volvió para arrancársela de las manos. Y se la quitó sólo porque él no estaba preparado para que ella intentara arrebatársela. Pero tiró con demasiada fuerza. Tanta que, con la silla en las manos, se tambaleó hacia atrás y aterrizó directamente sobre un montón de heno.

Soltó un improperio de indignación y abofeteó la mano que acudió en su ayuda. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a quedar en ridículo frente a este hombre? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

—Sólo trataba de ayudar —dijo él—ya que mandé a Jadeite a otra parte...

Serena no notó vestigios de risas, pero probablemente tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No lo miraría. ¿Pero cuándo iba a darse cuenta?

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el heno que le había quedado en la falda de montar. Tomó la silla. Se produjo un profundo silencio mientras preparaba a Sir Endy para cabalgar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Darien aún estuviera allí, pero no...

—Muy bien, desde que estoy aquí sólo me has mirado una vez. —Su tono pareció irritado. — ¿Es que me habrán crecido cuernos?

Serena ya no pudo aguantar quedarse callada. —Creo que ya los tenía.

— ¡Mírame si vas a insultarme!

Serena no obedeció, pero se tomó un minuto para contestar. —Quizás usted haya olvidado la advertencia, pero yo no, señor Chiba. No tengo intenciones de provocarlo volviéndolo a mirar.

—Ya me estás provocando —murmuró y luego agregó— Hay formas de mirar y formas de mirar, y sabes perfectamente bien a cuál me refiero. Además, estaba enojado cuando te lo dije. La próxima vez que me mires así, es probable que nada ocurra. ¿Quieres probar?

—No.

—Bien. La maldita laguna estaba mucho más fría de lo que me hacía falta.

Entonces ella lo miró con acerbidad.

—Esa maldita laguna, señor Chiba, me pertenece. De modo que le agradeceré que se mantenga alejado de ella.

—Entonces no me calientes tanto de modo que deba optar por un frío chapuzón o por llevarte a mi cama.

Con el rostro muy ruborizado, contestó con voz constreñida —Entonces use mi laguna.

—Pensé que eso dirías.

Serena sacó a Sir Endy de la casilla, ardiendo de rabia por la arrogancia en el tono de Darien. Iba a ensillar al animal.

—Cabeza de chorlito—lo escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas, pero obviamente no para que ella lo escuchara, pues después agregó en voz alta—Se supone que tendrías que pedirme ayuda para ensillar tu caballo.

— ¿Para qué? Yo cuido de él, tanto para limpiarlo como para ensillarlo. Es mío.

— ¿Tuyo?

Serena entrecerró los ojos al notar su sorpresa. — ¿Encuentra el hecho poco usual?

—Sólo me pregunto cómo habrás hecho para conseguir un pura sangre como este.

—Sir Endy fue mi regalo cuando cumplí doce años.

— ¿Ese es Sir Endy? —Comenzó a reírse.

Serena se sorprendió apretando los dientes de rabia.

— ¿Qué demonios te resulta tan gracioso?

—Lamento mucho informarte de esto, señorita Tsukino. Pero este animal es una yegua.

—Ya lo sé.

Darien perdió su sonrisa. — ¿Entonces por qué demonios la llamas Sir Endy?

—Por su antiguo dueño, Sir Endymion.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó él con tono exigente y el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Lo conociste? ¿Se parecía a un maldito caballo?

A Serena le llamó la atención el repentino desagrado que él denotaba. —No, todavía no lo conozco. Ni sé cómo es siquiera, ¿Pero qué diferencia hay? ¿Y qué le importa a usted el nombre que le pongo a mi caballo?

—Nada, por supuesto —contestó con firmeza —Pero es un maldito y estúpido nombre para ponerle a un caballo especialmente si es hembra.

—Si le interesa mi opinión, Darien también es un nombre estúpido para darle a un hombre. Bueno, una vez más creo que a usted le sienta de maravillas, ¿no?

En respuesta se limitó a colocar ambas manos alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha y levantarla hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a un mismo nivel.

— ¿Recuerdas qué te dije qué le hacía a las mujeres y a los caballos cuando se ponían demasiado quisquillosos? —le preguntó con tono suave pero amenazante. Serena sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza porque no halló palabras— Te la mereces, señorita Tsukino.

Serena aterrizó en la silla violenta e inesperadamente. El golpe que dio contra ella le sirvió también para salir de ese sopor intimidatorio que él le había hecho sentir. Pero Darien no se había quedado esperando que ella recuperase su mal carácter. De modo que la joven sólo pudo contemplar la espalda del odioso hombre que se metía otra vez en el establo. Aquella última amenaza aún seguía presente en su mente... Darien no se atrevería a ponerle la mano en el trasero. Mejor que no lo hiciera. Tuvo toda la intención de seguirlo para hacerle la advertencia, pero el tono que él había empleado todavía hacía eco en sus oídos.

Quizá sería mejor que se lo dijera en algún otro momento. Sí, en otro momento, cuando no estuviera tan... enfurecida.

•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•

— ¿Rosa? —Preguntó Darien mientras miraba la cortina que Kelvin colgaba en la única ventana que había en su nuevo cuarto. — ¿Fue lo mejor que encontró? ¿Rosa?

—Y fui afortunado de encontrar una que ya estuviera hecha en un pueblito tan pequeño como Teadale. Y no entiendo de qué se queja. Esta habitación es tan lúgubre que hace falta alegrarla.

Con el pésimo humor que Darien tenía, pensaba que a esa habitación había que prenderle fuego. — ¿Reparó la cerradura de la puerta?

—Por supuesto. Hoy también enviarán algunos tapetes.

— ¿No había alfombras?

—No en Teadale.

Darien suspiró. Se sentía frustrado. "Te hará muy bien, -le había asegurado Luna-. Incluso te enseñará el significado de la humildad, que desgraciadamente desconoces, querido muchacho".

Claro que Luna no había visto el establo del terrateniente, que ningún ser humano había ocupado durante años. Hasta Jadeite prefería pasar sus noches en la pequeña y superpoblada casa de su madre antes que dormir en cualquiera de los dos cuartos del establo que alguna vez habían servido de recámaras para los cuidadores pero que ahora sólo servían como depósito. A Darien le parecía extraño que un hombre de la alcurnia del terrateniente sólo tuviera un cuidador y cuatro caballos.

—Agradecería que pintara un poco estas paredes—dijo Darien. —Pero no de rosa.

—Tendrá que dormir con ese olor—le advirtió Kelvin.

—Estoy durmiendo en un maldito establo —señaló Darien.

Kelvin rió. —Tiene razón. Un olor molesto más no se va a notar.

Pero a Darien no le pareció para nada gracioso. Hasta había considerado la idea de echar los prejuicios por la ventana y acompañar a Kelvin a la hostería. Entonces recordó las advertencias de Luna de no exhibirse en público. ¿Cuándo demonios aprendería a decirle no a Luna?

—Necesitaré más camisas—dijo Darien mirando con desazón la manga de la que llevaba puesta, que ya se había manchado. —Por lo menos una docena.

— ¿No le advertí que el blanco de caballeros no encaja en un establo?

—Sólo encárguese de encontrar camisa y, mientras anda por allí, averigüe si hay mujeres disponibles en la zona.

— ¿Disponibles para qué? —preguntó Kelvin con toda inocencia, pero al ver la molesta expresión en los ojos de Darien, agregó— Oh—y luego—Vea, aquí yo no...

—Ahórrese las dramatizaciones, o yo...

—Tendrá que sufrir como el resto de nosotros.

Darien arqueó una ceja. — ¿Difícil, no?

—Este es un vecindario agradable y tranquilo. Pero si un hombre quiere sexo, tiene que casarse para conseguirlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera hay prostitutas de taberna?—preguntó Darien con incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera tabernas. Lo único que hay es el bar de la hostería—se complajo Kelvin en comentar.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ir a Londres a caballo?

—Ni se atreva a mostrarse por allí a menos que esté preparado para ese duelo. —Darien se veía obviamente decepcionado por lo que Kelvin dijo, con la sonrisa presente en sus labios—Escuché por allí que hay una laguna muy bella cerca.

—Ya conocí la maldita laguna—farfulló Darien.

Y en ese momento la imagen de Serena montada en Sir Endy apareció claramente en su mente, gracias a la mención que hizo de su chapuzón en las heladas aguas de la laguna.

Sir Endy, por el amor de Dios. Darien había tenido el impulso de salir tras ella por temor a que se lastimara cabalgando un animal tan temperamental pero el sentido común le indicaba que si había tenido al caballo durante ese tiempo sería capaz de montarlo con destreza. Sin embargo, el sentido común de Darien poco tenía que ver con su impulso de seguirla.

—Además de lo que encargué, traiga una caja de brandy —dijo Darien disgustado, y luego preguntó— ¿Ni siquiera alguna inocentona en toda la zona?

—Ni una.

—Entonces que sean dos cajones de brandy.

Serena casi evitó pasar por la pradera alta teniendo en cuenta su mal humor. Allí Mina solía reunirse con ella varias mañanas a la semana para acompañarla en sus cabalgatas. No era tan afecta a la equitación como su amiga, aunque lo hacía bastante bien. Pero no todas las mañanas.

Las muchachas no habían hecho planes para encontrarse ese día. Mina era una joven muy espontánea en sus decisiones para ir a algún sitio. En consecuencia, como Serena no sabía exactamente cuándo vería a su amiga, siempre incluía en su itinerario matinal la pradera alta, punto medio entre las casas de ambas, por si acaso.

Mina ya estaba allí cuando Serena entró a la pradera, cosa inusual pues Serena además había llegado antes que de costumbre ya que en su apuro por abandonar el establo había salido más temprano.

—Debe de ser día de limpieza general en tu casa hoy para que salgas tan temprano—comentó Serena mientras se acercaba a su amiga. — ¿O a tu madre se le ocurrió volver a redecorar la casa?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente, tengo noticias que no puedo esperar para contarte, pero también me muero de curiosidad.

— ¿Debo suponer que tu curiosidad es prioritaria?

—Por supuesto—sonrió Mina. — Especialmente, cuando ni siquiera regresaste con el carruaje sino que mandaste a uno de los criados con él. Yo habría venido ese mismo día, pero ya le había prometido a mi madre que leería en su reunión de la Sociedad de Poetas y por la noche vinieron a cenar Yaten y sus padres.

— ¿Cómo fue eso?

—Muy bien, considerando mis nervios. Ahora dime, ¿es cierto que tu padre compró ese animal?

Serena rió. —Es verdad, y también algunas yeguas que todavía no han llegado.

—Debes de estar loca de contenta. Yaten estaba muy impresionado también. No dejó de hablar de ese padrillo anoche. Le contó todo lo referente a él a su padre. Incluso apostaron a que debe de ser un caballo de carreras retirado, de modo que no me sorprendería que en esta semana visiten tu casa para inspeccionarlo con mayor cuidado. ¿Todavía no lo has montado?

—Ya sabes que las damas no deben montar padrillos.

—Ese no es impedimento para ti—respondió Mina, conociendo a su amiga. — ¿Entonces no?

—Todavía no—suspiró Serena.

— ¿Y qué pasó con su apuesto domador? ¿Hiciste que lo despidieran?

— ¿Lo crees apuesto?

—Divinamente apuesto. ¿A ti no te parece?

Serena se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que tiene cierto atractivo si dejas de lado su grosería, cosa que yo no puedo olvidar. Pero no, todavía no he tenido la suerte de deshacerme de él. Cuando Darien Chiba dijo que estaba incluido con el caballo, lo dijo en serio. El maldito contrato de venta estipula que no pueden despedirlo.

—Qué extraño.

—Descabellado es lo que es—contestó Serena recuperando parte de su enojo al volver a pensar en el asunto. —No creerías todas las atribuciones que eso le ha dado: ser arrogante, grosero y prepotente en su comportamiento.

— ¿Sucedió algo más?

—Sí, todo eso que te dije.

—Qué extraño— comentó Mina pensativa. —Por lo general, los hombres no se comportan así frente a ti.

Serena se quedó mirando a su amiga por un momento y luego coincidió—No, ¿verdad?

—Es muy similar a la actitud que tú habías tomado con Yaten.

Serena se quedó mirando a su amiga esta vez un rato más largo y luego volvió a coincidir—Sí, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, el señor Chiba es bastante más apuesto que la mayoría de los hombres—señaló Mina. — ¿Crees que tendrá el mismo problema que tú, que todas las mujeres se enamoran de él cuando lo ven?

Serena dijo seriamente—No todas las mujeres que conozco se enamoran de mí cuando me ven.

Mina soltó una carcajada. —Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Sí, pero el hecho es que el señor Chiba no es un hombre que inspire amor en absoluto.

—Tampoco lo eras tú para Yaten, justamente lo contrario.

Eso era cierto, pero a Serena no le cuadraba que un hombre echara mano de sus mismas artimañas.

¿Deliberados? ¿Todos esos insultos habrían sido deliberados? ¿Hasta el beso no habría sido más que un instrumento para insultarla otra vez?

Cuando recordó lo del beso, Serena dijo—No quiero que hablemos de ese criador de caballos. Se me acaba de ocurrir que tengo una especie de problema con el que tú podrías ayudarme. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se besa.

— ¿Cómo se besa?—preguntó Mina incrédula.

—Sí, cuáles son las técnicas. Creo que tendría que saberlo antes de conocer a mi duque, ¿no te parece?

—No necesariamente... pero aguarda un minuto. ¿No pretenderás que yo te enseñe, no?

—No seas gansa. Pero tú sabes más que yo. ¿Yaten te ha enseñado? ¿Te salió naturalmente? ¿Se necesita práctica?

—Práctica, sí. Yaten no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enseñándome, pero si lo hizo. Yo no, no me salió naturalmente. Las primeras veces estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera lo disfruté, pero después me pareció algo que hubiera hecho toda la vida. Claro que... Sere, en realidad, no nos besamos seriamente. Sólo besitos rápidos cuando nos encontramos o cuando nos despedimos y si estamos seguros de que nadie nos ve, como sabrás bien.

Serena, como carabina de Mina y Yaten, había sido quien en más de una oportunidad había vuelto la cabeza para constatar que nadie los viera, de modo que con una sonrisa entre dientes le preguntó:

— ¿Pero todavía no te metió la lengua en la boca?

— ¡Serena! ¿Dónde aprendiste esas cosas?

—Por accidente, te lo aseguro—respondió Serena evasivamente—Bueno, ¿sí o no?

—No, pero Yaten lo mencionó, para advertirme, según él, para que no me lamentara si alguna vez él se dejaba llevar y lo hacía. También dijo que, después que nos casáramos, esa forma de besarnos sería parte de...

— ¿Eso?—susurró Serena.

—Sí, de eso. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, me da como asco.

—En realidad, no es tan así.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron desmesuradamente. —Serena Tsukino, ¿quién te puso la lengua en la boca?

— ¿Yo dije...?

—No fue necesario.

—Está bien. Fue Darien Chiba —contestó Serena de mala gana. —Y antes que me preguntes por qué no lo mencioné, es porque me pongo furiosa cada vez que lo pienso.

— ¿El criador de caballos?

—Ya te dije que su comportamiento fue prepotente. Y además me echó la culpa a mí por mirarlo.

— ¿Y era cierto? ¿Lo mirabas?

—Primero déjame preguntarte esto. Si un hombre se apareciera ante, tus ojos, medio desnudo, ¿te darías la vuelta inmediatamente?

— ¿Estás bromeando?—rió ella. —Probablemente lo miraría un poquito antes de hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo me olvidé de darme vuelta.

— ¿Lo viste desnudo?

—Medio desnudo, dije. Y me doy cuenta de que tendré que explicarte todo. —Le llevó un rato, pero cuando terminó dijo—Quizá tengas razón en eso de que está haciéndolo deliberadamente. ¿Crees que tengo que decirle que no necesita preocuparse? ¿Que pronto mi corazón tendrá un dueño?

—Creo que lo mejor sería que hables con tu padre.

—Si lo hiciera, perderíamos al padrillo, porque mi padre lo despediría de inmediato.

—No hay escapatoria—dijo Mina indignada. —Maldición si lo haces o no. Tiene que haber algún medio para que lo obliguemos a cuidar sus modales.

— ¿Qué lo obliguemos?—sonrió Serena.

—Bueno, ya que me lo has contado...

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya he decidido ignorarlo, pero si esto no me da resultado, le diré que voy a casarme con Lord Endymion., Ningún hombre con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a provocar la ira de un poderoso duque, ni siquiera un patán sin principios como Chiba. Cualquiera haya sido la razón por la que empezó a insultarme, dejará de hacerlo con esta noticia que le daré. Tenlo muy en cuenta.

—Indudablemente tienes razón. Hasta quizás hagas que pida disculpas de rodillas a la futura duquesa de Wrothston.

—No hace falta que se ponga de rodillas. Sólo me conformaré con ver su cara y la de Lady Esmeralda el día que me vean volver en el carruaje ducal.

Mina se quedó boquiabierta. —Casi olvidaba mis noticias... que, a propósito. Acercarán más a ese día de gloria. Mi madre ha recibido invitaciones para el baile de máscaras del inicio de la temporada por parte de su vieja lady Elizabeth Leighton el _Times_, que mi padre recibió justamente ayer, menciona ese mismo baile por las notoriedades que existen entre la lista de invitados, la cual incluye a...

— ¿Él? —preguntó contentísima—Y pensar casi muero de angustia pensando en cómo me las arreglaría para conocerlo. Por supuesto tu madre aceptará. ¿Verdad?

—Creo que se la puede convencer.

— ¿Y puedo ir yo contigo?

— ¿Crees que yo iría sin ti?

— ¿Ves? El destino me lleva en la dirección. Es como si ni siquiera fuera una decisión mía, sino designada por una fuerza suprema. ¿Dónde es? ¿Cuándo?

—Los Leighton viven en Hampshire y el baile será la próxima semana...Pero no te aterres, Sere. Tenemos mucho tiempo para los preparativos...

—Ahora, a buscar un nuevo vestido.

—Tienes muchos...

—Este tiene que ser especial. Estoy por atrapar a un duque, Mina. Un duque.

—Tienes razón—aceptó Mina. —No tiene sentido que nos arriesguemos en todo este asunto manejado por fuerzas supremas. Te propongo una carrera hasta...

—Te encontraré—gritó Serena por encima del hombro mientras salía corriendo. —Estoy demasiado ansiosa…

Mina no pudo escuchar lo que siguió, pero tampoco fue necesario, del mismo modo que no le resultó necesario adivinar que encontraría a Serena en la tienda de la señorita Whipple, la costurera del pueblo. La capacidad de leer los pensamientos era una de las ventajas de tener una muy íntima amiga.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Adaptación de la novela Man of My Dreams de Johanna Lindsey<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les cuento que me pasé algunos momentos viendo la primera temporada de SM y me reí mucho con los encuentros de Darien con Serena, me hizo pensar que no le va nada mal la adaptación.<strong>

**Bueno, espero ansiosa sus reviews ¡Los que recibí fueron geniales! ¡Muchas gracias!  
><strong>  
><strong>Con muchísimo cariño.<strong>

**Adaptitgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Cuando Serena regresó a su casa por la tarde estaba de excelente humor pues había encontrado una encantadora pieza de seda verde y un tul blanco con los que mandaría a confeccionar su vestido para el baile. Por consiguiente, lamentaba tener que echar a perder su buena predisposición al ir al establo, aunque sólo fuera para dejar a Sir Endy. Pero cuidar del caballo era un placer al que no estaba dispuesta renunciar tampoco.

Entonces, por primera vez, envió a un sirviente a buscar el equipo para acicalar al caballo y procedió a atender al animal allí mismo, en el patio del frente a la sombra del nogal americano.

Diez minutos después que comenzara la tarea, apareció Darien Chiba— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó, sin mucho preámbulo.

La apariencia de Darien no era tan desagradable ante el animado espíritu de la muchacha. Contrariamente, él parecía haberse molestado por la presencia de ella. ¿O acaso habría estado cavilando todo el día? Sin duda se lo veía muy irritable en ese momento. Esa idea casi la hizo sonreír.

—Vaya, ¿qué cree usted que estoy haciendo? Me parece que es obvio, ¿no?

Su tono medio condescendiente, medio efusivo lo hizo apretar los dientes de rabia.

—Jadeite puede hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero a mí me encanta hacerlo personalmente. ¿No lo dejé bien claro esta mañana?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces en el sitio que corresponde en lugar de dar un espectáculo en el patio principal?

— ¿Espectáculo? ¿Sin público? Vamos, no exagere. Y por qué no estoy en el establo es obvio; trataba de evitar su desagradable compañía. ¿Entonces qué está haciendo aquí, arruinando un plan perfecto?

Darien se quedó mirando durante un largo rato a la muchacha y metió las manos en el bolsillo. Luego, con un murmullo agregó—No fue mi intención echarte de tu propio establo.

Eso no podía haber sido una mentira más grande, pero Darien se había aburrido toda la tarde. Lo único que había estado esperando ansiosamente fue el regreso de Serena, no se le había ocurrido que ella podría intentar evitarlo. Muy por el contrario, había estado seguro de que ella estaría dispuesta a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias y se había entusiasmado con la idea. ¿Y ahora?

—Quizá te deba una disculpa—susurró Darien, casi de mala gana.

—Más que una, ¿pero quién las cuenta?

"Oh, ella lo pide. Uno le cede un centímetro y se cree que ya puede ponerme el pie encima".

—Muy bien, Acepta mis disculpas porque te las ofrezco por duplicado.

Serena logró ocultar su sorpresa. Por supuesto que Darien no parecía sincero en lo más mínimo con esa disculpa. Más bien era como si no le hubiese quedado otra alternativa considerando las consecuencias.

Serena se tomó un momento para pensar qué sería peor para él para optar por disculparse por considerarlo el menor de los males. Y en ese caso, ¿para qué molestarse siquiera?

Pero en el supuesto que él de verdad estuviera tratando de hacer las paces y simplemente se comportara un tanto áspero al respecto, Serena dijo—No estoy segura de que baste una simple disculpa para lo que... —Se detuvo al notar la tensión del cuerpo de Darien y su entrecejo fruncido. "Este asalto es mío, señor Chiba", pensó satisfecha, y sonrió. —Pero, por otra parte, estoy de muy buen humor como para seguir con las peleas. Entonces acepto su disculpa... por duplicado.

Darien casi no la escuchó. Aún trataba de recuperarse del mareo que sintió cuando ella le obsequió esa sonrisa.

¿Quién habría pensado que dos simples hoyuelos serían armas tan poderosas? Estaba azorado, no podía pensar, ni hablar. Se sentía como si le hubieran asestado un buen golpe y lo hubieran dejado sentado de traste en el suelo.

Esa muchacha debió haber tenido pecas, pensó él molesto. ¿Por qué demonios no las tenía? Debía tener algo que echase a perder esa sonrisa radiante, que obligaba a cualquier hombre a querer abrazarla y protegerla por el resto de sus días.

Darien se estremeció mentalmente. Ante la expectante expresión de Serena, asintió con la cabeza, con mucha cortesía, pero desconforme consigo por no saber si ella lo había perdonado o no. Claro que tampoco iba a pedirle que repitiera lo que había dicho. Caminó a su alrededor para apoyarse en el tronco del árbol y observarla. Si rechazaba las disculpas, tendría algo más que acotar ¿no? Por lo menos, le pediría que se fuera. No lo hizo. Solo se limitó a ignorar el hecho de que él la estuviera observando mientras trabajaba.

¡Rayos! Ahora que había obtenido el cese del fuego, que en realidad no deseaba (si es que de verdad lo había obtenido), no sabía qué decirle a la muchacha. La clase de conversación normal que ofrecería a una joven de su clase sonaría ridícula para un "criador de caballos". Por otra parte, le gustaba estar frente a ella en calidad de tal, pues así tenía libertad de expresión, cosa que normalmente no tenía. Ese sí que era un extraño placer: no tener que cuidar su lenguaje ni su temperamento.

—Esta semana iré a un baile en Hampshire. Un baile de máscaras.

Darien arqueó las cejas ante el inesperado comentario. — ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

Serena se encogió de hombros. —Porque estoy tan entusiasmada que tuve ganas de decírselo.

—Te refieres a que te dio ganas de refregármelo en la nariz, porque es una fiesta a la que no estoy invitado.

—También eso. —Lo espió de reojo. — ¿Tiene la nariz demasiado sensibilizada?

Darien sólo logró sofocar su carcajada. —No tanto. Yo fui a uno o dos bailes.

— ¿Qué? -exclamó ella. — ¿Esos bailes de máscaras públicos en Covent Garden?

— ¿Cómo acertaste?—respondió secamente.

—No es lo mismo que codearse con duques y condes.

—Ahí me atrapaste, cabeza de chorlito... Pero no montes tan rápido en cólera, señorita Tsukino. Fue sólo un desliz.

Serena no hizo comentarios. Sólo masajeó a la yegua con más vigor. Darien sonrió y notó que ella volvía a ignorarlo. Brillaba cuando estaba enojada; sus mejillas florecían y los ojos destellaban. Darien imaginó que tendría la misma apariencia en el calor de... La tensión de su cuerpo lo obligó a dejar de lado esa idea.

— ¿Por qué es tan especial este baile en Hampshire? —preguntó Darien. —Creí que estarías más entusiasmada con tu presentación en sociedad en Londres, que debe de ser dentro de poco.

Serena se volvió para ofrecerle su entera atención. — ¿Cómo supo que me presentarán en sociedad?

— ¿Acaso todas las muchachas de tu edad no se ofrecen a toda prisa en Londres para conseguir un marido?

—No, no todas, no. Quizá yo no vaya, si las cosas me van bien en Hampshire... oh, salvo por la boda de Mina. Tendré que ir para eso, pero...

— ¿Di qué cosas te podrían ir bien en Hampshire?—preguntó Darien con más aspereza de la que quería. — ¿Estás anticipándote a una proposición matrimonial?

—Por Dios, no—rió Serena—Sólo lo conoceré allí. Mis esperanzas son altas, pero no a tal extremo.

—En otras palabras, ya lo has escogido pero él no lo sabe. ¿Quién es la pobre víctima, a la que le has echado el ojo?

—Le agradeceré que mantenga un tono respetuoso cuando se refiera a mi futuro esposo.

—Entonces no me agradezcas—replicó Darien, ¿Entonces no estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Realmente quieres casarte con un hombre que no conoces?

—Sí—contestó airadamente—Así que puede dejar de preocuparse, señor Chiba. Muy pronto mi corazón tendrá dueño.

—Ah, de modo que también pretendes enamorarte de este hombre sin rostro... ¿Sabes cómo es?

—Bueno, no, pero...

— ¡Ajá! De modo que estás a la pesca de un maldito título de nobleza, ¿no?

— ¿Y si es así, qué? ¿Cree que sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace?

—Por supuesto que es algo que se hace todo el tiempo, pero, por lo general, los nobles siempre quieren algún beneficio. ¿Qué tienes tú para ofrecer?

La mortificó con ese tono sarcástico.

—Bueno, la tregua fue bastante breve, ¿no? —Se volvió para guiar a Sir Endy al establo.

Darien, obstinado, se le acercó. —Lo lamento. Fue un comentario gratuito de mi parte.

— ¿Qué importa un insulto más a todos los que ya me ha dicho? Quizá tenía razón Mina cuando dijo que puede ser una táctica suya para evitar que las mujeres "caigan rendidas a sus pies". Pero ya le dije, no necesita preocuparse por mí. Yo no "caeré", señor Chiba. Fue muy ridículo de su parte asumir que yo me enamoraría de usted... si es que lo pensó. No me atrae en lo más mínimo.

Alerta roja... muy, pero muy roja.

—Esa aseveración puede demostrarse como falsa de inmediato. ¿Quieres que te indique cómo?

— ¿Está pensando en dar un espectáculo en este jardín?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no estamos en el jardín del frente de la casa sino en el del costado, y sí... ¡caray que lo estoy pensando!

—Bueno, no lo haga. A mi padre, que sin duda alguna escuchará los gritos que daré a viva voz si usted se atreve, no le gustará en absoluto su actitud. Y tampoco a mi futuro esposo, y no se puede jugar con el duque de Wrothston...

— ¿Quién?

Serena volvió la cabeza hacía atrás, pues Darien había dejado de caminar. Estaba feliz ante la despavorida expresión del hombre. —Imaginé que se sorprendería con la revelación—comentó muy satisfecha.

— ¿Te escuché bien?

—Perfectamente. Me casaré con Lord Endymion, duque de Wrothston, antes que termine este año. Y usted, señor Chiba, no estará invitado a la boda.

— ¿Por qué... él?

— ¿Por qué no? Sucede que me gusta su establo.

— ¿Que te gusta su...?

Darien terminó la frase insultando y salivando por lo bajo, de modo que Serena se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando sin él. El hombre bajito con el que Darien había llegado estaba de pie junto a la puerta principal del establo mientras Serena conducía a Sir Endy hacía la caballeriza.

—Buenos días, señorita—dijo respetuosamente, quitándose el sombrero.

—Buenos días, señor... Taylor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señorita.

— ¿Y cómo está nuestro bello padrillo hoy?

—Helios está muy bien. Muy bien, por cierto.

Serena se volvió para mirar a Darien, pues había presentido su presencia a sus espaldas. Decidió aprovecharse de la ansiedad que seguramente él estaría sintiendo en ese momento, ahora que sabía quién era el poderoso caballero que muy pronto la convertiría en su esposa.

—Quiero montar al padrillo.

—No.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No?

—Tu audición es perfecta.

Demasiado para ella.

— ¡Usted es imposible!—le gritó y salió enfurecida del establo.

— ¿Yo soy imposible? —dijo, Darien aunque mirando a Kelvin. — Ya tiene decidido quién será su marido, señor Taylor. No lo conoce, pero ya le ha echado el ojo. Adivine quién es.

— ¿Alguien que usted conoce?

—Sí, lo conozco. Demonios si lo conozco. Ella cree que se casará con el duque de Wrosthston.

—Pero... —Kelvin abrió más grandes los ojos. —_Usted _es el duque de Wrothston.

—Claro que sí.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Lord Darien Endymion, cuarto duque de Wrothston y poseedor de otros tantos títulos más, estaba abocado a una ardua tarea física, que normalmente realizaban los lacayos. Echaba heno, a modo de venganza, pero también con una indiferencia inconsciente, que no le impidió darse cuenta de la aspereza que comenzaba a castigar sus manos y del sudor que bañaba su fina camisa blanca de lino.

En realidad, había empezado esa tarea en un esfuerzo por contener sus deseos de dar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared, impulso que había experimentado desde su último encuentro con la señorita Tsukino... y sus sorprendentes revelaciones. Sin embargo, echar heno no le había hecho olvidar el encuentro como él había presumido, sino todo lo contrario. Aparentemente, el desgaste de energía alimentaba su ira con cada lanzamiento de heno.

De modo que ella se casaría con él, ¿eh? Sobre su cadáver. El carácter de esa niña, su maldita audacia. Poner los ojos en él antes de conocerlo siquiera. Por lo menos las otras mujeres que habían codiciado el título, de las que ya había perdido la cuenta, también lo habían querido a él por sus cualidades, si no más por esta razón, que por la anterior.

Ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a eso. Podría haber sido un vagabundo o el más santo de todos, a ella no le habría importado, porque, según sus comentarios, no era el hombre lo que había despertado su interés sino el maldito título. Por Dios, hasta se había dado el lujo de admitirlo, sin denotar ni la menor vergüenza ante semejante aspiración.

Darien la había calificado de malcriada, obstinada y malhumorada, pero no de oportunista. Y cuando pensó, lo que habría podido sucederle de no haber sido por el temperamento de Andrew y por su necesidad imperiosa de ausentarse por esa razón...

No recordaba haber aceptado una invitación a un baile de Hampshire pero en realidad aceptaba tantas que de inmediato las olvidaba y necesitaba que su secretario se las recordara. De modo que no era descabellado imaginar que si él hubiera estado en su casa, donde correspondía, en lugar de jugar al gato y al ratón por insistencia de Luna, habría ido a ese baile de Hampshire y habría conocido a Serena bajo circunstancias totalmente diferentes.

Entonces, habría sucumbido ante aquella devastadora sonrisa de ella, sin albergar la menor sospecha de que en realidad era una aventurera cazadora de fortunas.

Esa idea lo sacudió... lo enfureció ciegamente. Tendría que ir a ese baile y dar a Serena su merecido: presentarse ante ella como un patán, un sinvergüenza capaz de aterrorizarla. Pero si Serena pensaba que él iría al baile, ciertamente se habría corrido el rumor de que lo esperaban allí, lo que significaba que Andrew también se enteraría de ello. Y aunque la desaparición de Darien haría suponer a Andrew que tampoco se presentaría en un evento tan público, Andrew no se arriesgaría. Estaría firme allí, con sus pistolas cargadas, por las dudas. No había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Darien esperase lo contrario.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo era necesario? Dos meses, según Luna. "_Para entonces él estará desesperado si ella en realidad está embarazada. Se verá obligada a revelar la identidad del padre o a aceptar como esposo a cualquiera que su hermano le consiga. No me imagino a Unazuki Furuhata accediendo a eso, con lo vanidosa que es, pero Andrew insistirá. No dejará pasar las cosas sólo por el hecho de que no te encuentren. La tendrá que hacer casar, lo que te dejará a ti con un solo problema a resolver en lugar de dos_."

El segundo había sido cómo evitar el altar con la maquinadora hermanita de Andrew, Unazuki, mientras que el primer problema era tratar de evitar que su mejor amigo le volara la tapa de los sesos. Pero dos meses era demasiado tiempo para volverse incivilizado. Darien abrigaba la esperanza de que Andrew usara la cabeza antes de que expirara ese lapso y recordara que a él ni siquiera le gustaba su endemoniada hermana. Por consiguiente, mucho menos se habría atrevido a embarazarla como él reclamaba.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la ironía con la que lo enfrentaba la vida: estaba allí para evitar el matrimonio con una muchacha calculadora, sólo para caer en las redes de otra. Una se valdría de sus mentiras para llevarlo al altar, la otra, de aquella devastadora sonrisa... ¿o no? ¿Cómo pensaría Serena Tsukino ganarse a su duque? ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar para conseguirlo a él y a "su establo"?

Su establo, por el amor de Dios. Era el insulto más agraviante de todos: escogerlo por su maldito establo. Ah, y tampoco tendría que olvidar que él, Darien Chiba, no estaría invitado a la boda. Bueno, cómo le gustaría verla llevar a cabo esa boda sin su presencia.

— ¿Existe alguna razón para hacer eso?

Darien miró hacia atrás y vio a Kelvin apoyado contra una de las casillas, contemplando en silencio su labor.

Darien miró su entorno. Había heno desparramado por doquier: sobre los caballos, en el agua, sobre su cuerpo. Pero arqueó una ceja con su aire más desdeñoso y prefirió ignorar el punzante ardor que ya se hacía sentir en sus manos con todo el rigor.

—Siempre existe una razón para todo lo que hago, señor Taylor. Pero, por el momento, esto constituye una excepción.

Kelvin soltó una carcajada. — ¿Ella lo atrapó, no?

—Por supuesto que no—negó Darien enfáticamente. —Es el aburrimiento lo que me tiene así. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, señor Taylor.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Kelvin con curiosidad.

—Podemos empezar por agrandar este establo.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Consiga un carpintero, pero nosotros ayudaremos.

—Realmente su trabajo con el trinche ha sido muy pobre. ¿Qué lo hace pensar que lo hará mejor con un martillo?

Darien no se dignó a responder la pregunta. —Y avise a mi secretario que me envíe aquí la correspondencia. Mejor dicho, diga al señor Pike que venga personalmente. No hay razón por la que no pueda manejar mis negocios desde...

—A su abuela no le agradará la idea—le advirtió Kelvin.

—Luna tiene buenas intenciones, pero no siempre sabe qué es mejor para mí. Creía que me vendría bien un descanso y yo coincidí. Pero cambié de opinión, qué demonios. El descanso aquí está volviéndome loco.

—No es el trabajo lo que lo vuelve loco sino esa...

—No me contradiga, señor Taylor. Sólo siga mis instrucciones.

—¿Y cómo espera explicarle todo al señor Pike, quien no sabe ser otra cosa más que condescendiente con usted después de haberle servido durante tantos años?

Kelvin tenía razón. El secretario de Darien era condescendiente, pero no sabía nada sobre hipocresías.

—Muy bien. Con la correspondencia será suficiente por ahora... y el carpintero. Mañana mismo empezaremos con el establo...

— ¿No cree que tendríamos que obtener primero el permiso del terrateniente?

Darien suspiró, No estaba acostumbrado a pedir permiso de nadie para hacer nada. Por un momento había olvidado el papel que interpretaba. Había sido bello olvidar.

—Hablaré con el terrateniente, pero creo que no habrá problemas porque yo mismo pagaré todos los arreglos que hagamos.

—Arreglos innecesarios—farfulló Kelvin—pues ni usted ni los demás caballos estarán aquí el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutarlos.

—Tonterías, señor Taylor, necesito trabajar. Mantenerme ocupado. Encárguese de ello.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-(_ѕאָ∂_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸•·.·´¯`·.·•**

La puerta del estudio se abrió justo cuando Serena llegó al pie de las escaleras, Su intención fue saludar a su padre, pero se calló al descubrir que el que salía de allí era Darien. Si bien se dirigía directamente hacia el establo para su cabalgata matinal, aún no estaba preparada para otro encuentro con aquel hombre, y sin duda era necesario prepararse.

Una vez más, llevaba una fina camisa blanca, de las que usaban los caballeros. Ciertamente su padre debía de estar pagándole muy bien. También lucía ajustadísimos pantalones negros, algo pasados de moda, pero muy exhibicionistas. ¡Rayos! ¿No se había enterado de que esos pantalones ajustados habían desaparecido con el célebre Beau Brummell? Lo único que le faltaba era una corbata para parecer un verdadero caballero, pues ya tenía el porte... y la arrogancia.

—Buen día, señorita Tsukino.

¿De veras se comportaría civilizadamente? "Cuidado, Serena no caigas".

—Buenos días, señor Chiba.

—Las yeguas llegarán hoy mismo—le advirtió él de antemano.

— ¿Debo suponer que tampoco podré montar ninguna?—preguntó ella, tratando de disimular su resentimiento pero sin ningún éxito.

—No veo por qué no.

La respuesta de Darien la pilló desprevenida, de modo que dejó cierta rigidez de lado. — ¿Entonces por qué no puedo montar a Helios?

—Porque no es animal para que monte una dama. Si quieres montarlo, tendrás que hacerlo conmigo.

—Eso está totalmente fuera de... Está bien.

Su cambio de opinión en medio de la frase pilló desprevenido a Darien esta vez. —Me sorprendes, Serena. ¿Te das cuenta de que sí montamos juntos a Helios tendrás que rodearme con los brazos, no?

La verdad era que no había pensado en eso, pero tampoco lo admitiría. —Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Estás segura de que podrás soportar tocarme?

—Usted muéstreme lo que ese caballo puede hacer y yo ni siquiera me daré cuenta de que lo estaré tocando.

—Pero yo, sí que me daré cuenta, ¡demonios!

Serena se puso tiesa ante la repentina reacción de Darien. —Si es usted el que no puede soportarlo, ¿por qué me lo propuso?

—Porque no creí que aceptarías.

Le pareció un niño caprichoso, de modo que le fue imposible sonreír o bromearle.

—No sea aguafiestas. Usted hizo una propuesta y yo la acepté. Así que, si no le importa, quiero ir a dar ese paseo a caballo.

Darien frunció el entrecejo cuando ella pasó junto a él, haciendo crujir las faldas del vestido en su andar. Por supuesto que le molestaba, y cómo. Pero le daría el gusto. Dejaría que Helios le diera el paseo de su vida. Y si lograba sobrevivir, sería mejor que mantuviese la boca cerrada de allí en adelante.

Helios estaba en forma y dispuesto a hacer una demostración. El paisaje pasaba junto a ellos a toda velocidad, como un borroso manchón de verdes, marrones y ocasionales destellos de flores silvestres. Y Serena reía. Reía de alegría y temor a la vez, por la agilidad y gracia del poderoso padrillo que los transportaba.

Sin embargo, Darien había vaticinado que el paseo sería un infierno para él y no se había equivocado. Los brazos de Serena le rodeaban con fuerza la cintura, pero él se había preparado para ello, para ignorarlo.

La joven presionaba sus senos contra la espalda de él, cosa que también podía resistir, pero su ritmo cardíaco era apenas perceptible. Estaba al borde de la excitación.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba venciéndolo era la risa de Serena. Esa dicha, era como un increíble afrodisíaco para él, un temblor que le hacía vibrar.

Cuando cerraron el círculo y llegaron a la laguna privada que Serena había declarado como propia, Darien estaba tan incómodo como la mañana anterior en la que también había llegado allí para darse un rápido baño.

Se detuvo y bajó del caballo, alejándose abruptamente sin ayudar a la joven a que hiciera lo mismo. En ese momento necesitaba distancia y la tomó caminando alrededor de la laguna hasta que se encontró en un punto opuesto a donde ella estaba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se quedó mirando los olmos que formaban una media luna alrededor de la laguna. Darien cerró los ojos y se esforzó por olvidar que no estaba solo.

Su compañera no se lo permitiría. —Es usted muy audaz al dejarme sentada aquí sobre este animal —gritó ella desde el otro lado.

A Darien no se te escapó la insinuación. —No es una jamuga, Serena.

A la muchacha la irritaba que Darien la tratara con tanta confianza, tuteándola y llamándola por su nombre sin permiso. Pero lo dejó pasar. También le molestó que la ignorara, pero ese detalle sí que no lo dejó pasar. —Algo así no se me pasaría por alto si yo hubiera tenido en mente seguir cabalgando sin usted.

El comentario lo hizo volver y mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, Serena notó con satisfacción que Darien tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero sólo hasta que dijo —Apuesto cualquier cosa a que tu padre nunca te ha puesto una mano encima para enseñarte un poco de disciplina. ¿Me equivoco?

A Serena no se le escapó esa insinuación. —No se atrevería. Lo despedirían al instante.

—Creo que sabes que sí me atrevo. ¿Quieres probar?

Con la laguna interponiéndose entre ellos y aún montada en Helios, Serena se atrevió a levantar el mentón. Pero aún no podía desafiarlo en eso.

— ¿Usted se esfuerza para ser grosero, señor Chiba, o le sale naturalmente?

—El único esfuerzo que estoy haciendo en este momento, cabeza de chorlito, es para no tocarte, de modo que no me busques.

Serena pensó que Darien se refería al último tema de conversación hasta que le leyó la mirada. La deseaba otra vez. Ese descubrimiento debió haberla ofendido, pero no fue así. En cambio, experimentó una cálida y rutilante sensación, una insolencia a la que no estaba habituada.

—Quizá debiera nadar un poco —le sugirió ella, recordando la mañana del día anterior y la razón que Darien le había dado por haber ido allí.

—Quizá sí. —Se tomó una pausa prolongada y agregó— ¿Tú vas a observar?

— ¿Me besará otra vez si lo hago?

—Si eres tan audaz, haré mucho más que besarte—le prometió.

Serena pisaba terreno desconocido ahora. El sentido común le dictaba que abandonara la lucha. Sin embargo cuando Darien comenzó a quitarse lentamente la camisa y Serena no le quitó los ojos de encima. ¿De veras estaría dispuesto a quedarse desnudo por completo frente a ella? Sería tan impropio como escandaloso. Él, era un descarado... pero tan bello como una obra de arte. Si hubiera sido una estatua, Serena habría podido admirarlo horas y horas. Pero Darien era real, audaz, y Serena instintivamente, sabía que jugaba con fuego cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Debió de haber estado loca cuando pensó que podría coquetear con él. Un caballero conocía sus propias limitaciones, Darien Chiba no las tenía. Pero era tan injusto que no pudiera aplacar su curiosidad y que su actitud tuviera consecuencias inaceptables. De verdad que quería seguir observando a Darien.

Para ser completamente honesta, quería averiguar qué había querido decirle cuando le prometió que haría "mucho más" que besarla. Pero no se animó. Entonces, cuando vio que aquellos finos y largos dedos se dedicaban a la bragueta del pantalón, le volvió la espalda.

—Cobarde—escuchó murmurar.

—Prudente—contrapuso ella. — Y en nombre de la decencia, póngase otra vez la ropa, señor Chiba.

—Solo aceptaba tu sugerencia, señorita Prudencia—le recordó él.

—No le dije que nadara desnudo.

—No me gusta mojarme la ropa.

—Entonces no nade.

— ¿Estás sugiriéndome una alternativa, Serena? Porque, después de que me acariciaste con los ojos, tiene que ser una cosa o la otra.

Todas esas insinuaciones sexuales la excitaban, pero excedían en mucho los límites de su experiencia. Afortunadamente, Darien podía ver el rubor de sus mejillas, pero de todas maneras la incomodaba el hecho de que él pudiera hacerla avergonzar con tanta facilidad.

—Entonces, nade si le es imprescindible—concedió ella—pero que sea rápido.

Serena escuchó un chapuzón y un silbido de evidente desaprobación. Sonrió satisfecha. Por lo general, el agua estaba helada a esa hora de la mañana. Por eso ella siempre nadaba por las tardes, cuando el agua se calentaba considerablemente.

—Pude haberle dicho que estaba fría—dijo ella.

—No te pongas tan contenta, cabeza de chorlito. Refrescarme era justo lo que necesitaba, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Todos sus comentarios tienen que estar necesariamente referidos a...a...?

—Llegará el día en que estés en las mismas condiciones que yo y, entonces, créeme que no tendrás ganas de hablar del clima.

—Creo que tengo mucho más cerebro que usted como para llegar a esas condiciones—le contestó ella muy orgullosa.

Darien echó una carcajada y luego se dio cuenta de algo— ¿Te refieres a que yo no tengo cerebro?

— ¿Fue tan obvio?

—Tengo noticias para ti, señorita Inocencia. El deseo no elige el momento, ni el lugar ni al individuo. Si crees que me gusta sentirme excitado por ti, estás muy equivocada. Cuando te suceda a ti, y eventualmente te sucederá, no podrás controlarlo como me sucede a mí. O haces el amor, o sufres por él.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella. — ¿Significa que me tendré que bañar en agua helada?

—En realidad, no sé si eso dé resultado para una mujer. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntar. ¿Quieres que hagamos un pequeño experimento como para comprobar si funciona?

— ¿Cómo?

—Haré que me desees, así podrás averiguar si esta laguna sirve para solucionarte el problema.

—No permitiré que usted me provoque esa clase de deseo, pero de todas maneras, como tengo más cerebro que usted, no nadaría teniéndolo como espectador. Entonces no, gracias.

—Eres una muchacha muy inteligente.

Seguía escuchando el ruido del agua, lo que indicaba que Darien estaría abandonando la laguna. Sin embargo, Serena aún se resistía a mirar, aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

Cuando el ruido del agua cesó, Serena preguntó—Estaba bromeando, ¿no es cierto, señor Chiba?

—Creo que no.

Serena prefirió no creerle. Su curiosidad había llegado demasiado lejos. No tenía que seguir preocupándose por cosas tan impropias.

Después de un rato, preguntó impaciente— ¿Ya se vistió?

Darien contestó justo detrás de ella— ¿Debo interpretar que no has espiado ni siquiera una vez?

Serena se volvió y notó que Darien no se había sumergido completamente. Tenía la ropa mojada pero sólo de la cintura para abajo, Sin embargo, a pesar de la brevedad de su mirada, la joven se dio cuenta de que la protuberancia de sus pantalones no había disminuido en mucho su volumen. Como siempre, Darien notó hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Serena.

—No resultó—señaló él ante la elocuente evidencia— ¿Pero qué más puede esperarse si no has hecho otra cosa más que hablar de sexo?

Ante semejante acusación, Serena se quedó perpleja. — ¿Yo? Fue usted. Hasta lo admitió.

—Demuestra, lo estúpido que soy —dijo él suavemente.

Volvió a montar a Helios, sentado delante de Serena y dio comienzo a un galope lento, para que ella no tuviera que abrazarlo con tanta fuerza.

Serena ignoraba por qué trataba de iniciar una conversación con ese hombre. No tenían nada en común... bueno, nada a excepción de los caballos, y ese parecía un tema sano.

—A pesar de que como siempre se ha comportado como un auténtico grosero, le agradezco el paseo. Helios es magnífico, el más veloz, el más fino... A propósito, ¿de dónde viene?

—De Sherring Cross.

Serena se quedó mirándole la espalda. —Debí haberlo imaginado. No hay establos mejores que esos en todo el territorio.

—Yo me crié en esos establos que tú tanto admiras.

—No—dijo ella.

—Está bien, no.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que ella se decidió a preguntarle— ¿Entonces usted lo conoce?

— ¿A quién?

—Ya sabe a quién—le dijo ella bastante impaciente—Al duque.

—Pienso que sí.

— ¿Qué rayos se supone que debo interpretar con eso?

—Que ese hombre ha cambiado mucho, Serena. Se ha convertido en un patán, en un seductor de inocentes.

Serena se alejó un poco de él—Es usted un mentiroso, señor Chiba. Y le agradeceré que mantenga un tono respetuoso cuando mencione al duque.

—Entonces no me agradezcas nada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Adaptación de la novela Man of My Dreams de Johanna Lindsey<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me he reído demasiado con este capítulo, el próximo Serena conocerá por fin a Lord Endymion.<strong>

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Bueno, espero ansiosa sus reviews ¡Los que recibí fueron geniales! ¡Muchas gracias!  
><strong>  
><strong>Con muchísimo cariño.<strong>

**Adaptitgirl**


End file.
